Forsaking All I've Fallen For
by taylorcullenforever
Summary: *Sequels to He Left,I'm Pregnant* As Bella and Edward start to build their life together, Bella ends up going through dozens of prophecies of their future. A Girl becomes a voice inside Bellas head and things start coming after the Cullens. Who will die?
1. A Vision? Or Just A Dream?

OKAY STOP NOW IF YOU HAVE NOT READ HE LEFT, I'M PREGNANT.

Full Summary: Edward came back to Bella and they got married. Bella was pregnant with Twins which were just born. But as Bella figures out somethings about herself, The Cullens, Bella and Edward's lives start to fall apart. As The Volturi, Tanya, Several unexpected guests and Elizabeth and Alex take the Cullens, Bella, and Edward for a wild spin! R &R PLEASE!

Okay, my so very dedicated fans. I spent 5 hours working on this today and 3 hours yesterday working on this. A Totaly of 8 hours working on this chapter! So i want serious reviews please! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It explains some thing about Bella, Elizabeth and Alex, and some stuff.

Your so very welcome... hehehe

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Elizabeth and Alex.

-taylorcullenforever

* * *

Carlisle POV

"So what's going on? You look like you're thinking very hard." Alice asked me and I looked at her. It was incredible. The babies' were human, but at the same time they seemed somewhat un-human. After cleaning them off, with the help of Esme, both Elizabeth and Alex had already opened their eyes. It was astonishing, some babies could open their eyes right after being born, but most babies didn't. Then they were already laughing and playing around only 5 minutes after they were born. They were so responsive and . . . fast learners. And they were very strong. It seems like they are human with vampire traits.

"Really? You can't be serious, Carlisle!?" Edward called out to me, I should have known he was going to be reading my mind. What I was worried about was the fact I had no clue if they were going to turn vampire at some point in their lives or stay human. Or if they would survive in the first place. Since Edward was vampire and Bella was human and just happened to be able to produce offspring . . . and then Elizabeth and Alex being human. Anything could happen to them. But I just didn't know what was going to _happen_ to them.

"Yes, Edward. I am serious. That Elizabeth and Alex are so very different from a human baby. But at the same time they are just like any other baby." I stopped and turned to Alice who was playing around with Alex. His little squeals and laughter filling the room. "Alice can you see anything happening to the babies in the future?" She stood still for a few moment, only little Alex squirming and looking around in her arms. She opened her eyes and shook her head.

"No, nothing happening to Elizabeth and Alex. Except them growing up." I nodded. Alice went back to playing with Alex.

"Excuse me." I said and quietly walked out of the room. Leaving Bella sleeping on the uncomfortable hospital bed, Edward with a frustrated look on his face, Alice playing with Alex, Jasper and Emmett sitting in the hospital chairs, and Rosalie looking longingly at Elizabeth.

* * *

E POV

As Carlisle walked out of the room, I let myself think through what I had just heard from Carlisle. So Elizabeth and Alex were like any other child but at the same time were so un-human. Plus, the fact that Carlisle was worrying about the babies being human, made me just as worried about it too. But, I just had to hope that Elizabeth and Alex were going to stay human, and be able to make their own decisions when the time came. But, really, I didn't want to let my children have the right to choose to be vampires. But, that's what Bella wanted. So after serveral days of her begging me to let them choose when they got older, I finally gave in. But somehow I felt as if, instead of getting to choose their future they were going to have no choice in what they wanted in their futures. That they just might change by themselves like Carlisle had thought. I walked over and sat in the chair, right next to Bella's bed. She was sleeping, her breathing slow and even. She seemed so very human, as if she was still the human Bella. I sunk into the chair, even though it was quite un-comfortable and let my thoughts take over me, as Alice and Rosalie took Elizabeth and Alex away.

-A few hours later-

I was finally tired of going through all of my thoughts and decided to go see Elizabeth and Alex. I slowly got up, the chair making a loud creaking sound. Bella was still asleep, her hair falling lightly into her face. I pushed the pieces that had fallen into her face away, my fingers tracing her face lightly. She stirred and I pulled my hand back. I looked at her for a second longer, taking in her stunning beauty.I turned and walked out of the room, leaving Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Emmett all talking quitetly to each other. I walked down the hall and came across the nursery.There were so many little ones, their arms in their blankets or up in the air. Their little eyes wondering around, inspecting the new world they had just came into. I quickly spotted Elizabeth and Alex, both right beside each other. They were smiling and looking around at everything. Elizabeth spotted me first, her little, sparkling eyes stopping on me. Alex saw me next. He looked at me then a big, slopy smile spread across his face. Making a smile of mine appear. The nurse inside saw me smiling at them and got my attention. She pointed to them, but I could hear her thoughts.

_Does he want to hold them?_

I nodded my head and she came over, gently picking them both up. I met her half-way to the door and she handed them over to me one by one. They were so warm and smelled just like Bella. But to my surprise even stronger. The scent of freesia coming off of them in big wafts. The scent smelled ten times stronger than Bella's human scent had. They intently gazed at me, giggling. Alex looked so much like Bella, that sometimes I swore it was like I was looking at Bella instead of Alex. His eyes were deep and captivating but Elizabeth's eyes sprakled so brightly it was hard not to look at them. Both of them were so beautiful, that I really couldn't believe it. They were really and truly miracles. I rocked them back and forth in my arms, their giggles filled the quite room. I heard a moan from Bella and quickly walked back to her room. When I got their Bella was stirring as if trying to get out of a bad dream. Alice noticed me holding Elizabeth and came over taking both of them from me. She handed Alex to Rosalie and I walked over to Bella.

"Bella?" I said, putting my hand on the side of her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she let out an uneven breath of air. She blinked for a second, staring up at the ceiling. She shook her head, as if trying to get rid of something. Then she slowly looked over at me.

"Edward!" She said, as if my being right in front of her was a miracle.

"You okay, love? Did you have a bad dream?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I was . . . I was . . ." She stopped, looking confused. She looked deeo and concentrated in thought but looked back at me. "I don't remember the dream anymore. This is the first time I can't remember what I dreamed." I just looked at her and she looked horrified.

"What's wrong? You look scared." I told her and she looked at me, her eyes were filled with horror too.

"I think it was a vision. Like I meant to see it to protect Elizabeth and Alex. It was horrible! I was running . . . from . . . something . . . with Elizabeth and Alex in my arms and you were . . ." She stopped, venom was starting to pour from her face. She got up and reached out for me. I swooped her up bridal style and she put her lips to my ear.

"I was what?" I asked and she shook her head. She pulled back and looked at me.

"If I say it I feel like . . . it will come true! It _can't! NO!_" She screamed the last part. What could be so bad that saying it made her feel like it was going to come true. I caressed her face, trying to reassure her. She tucked her face back into my shoulder blade.

"What? Just tell me. It's not going to happen. Just tell me, please? I was what?" I asked her again.

"Dead." She said and I could feel the venom falling from her face onto my shoulder. But I could have cared less. She brought her face away from me, looking into my eyes. I could feel the shock on my face. Me? Dead? I could finally understand why she didn't want to say it. But I was sure I wasn't going to die anytime soon. Or . . . or . . . was I?

"Do you remember anything else?" I begged her. If she did, I needed to know. I didn't know if it was a vision or not but it would be better if I knew everything.

"No, that's all I can remember." She said and then kissed me. I placed her back on her bed. She snuggled under the covers, laying her head back on her pillows. I looked over to Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Esme. They looked just as shocked as i had been. I just shrugged, not knowing what to say to them. I was starting to get worried about her new very vivid dreams. I needed to tell Carlisle this. Because, for one, he thought that her dreams were visions and that was one of her many powers. But really, now, I didn't want to believe it. I looked over at Esme who was still eyeing me intently.

"Esme, can you go get Carlise? Tell him I need to talk to him. No, that Bella and I need to talk to him." I said and she nodded.

"Sure, Edward." She said as she passed me, kissing me on the forehead before leaving the room. Things were just beginning. Just beginning.

* * *

B POV

I could feel myself stirring, trying to get out of the nightmare that was playing in my head. I could hear myself thinking _no, no, no this can not be happening! RUN!_ This was another one of my vision I had been having recently, but the vision always came to me through dreams. As I stirred and stirred my dream refused to let me fully wake up. The picture was still playing and I was dieing to get out of it. I was getting farther and farther into the forest, or that's what it seemed like, when I felt a cold hand on my cheek.

"Bella?" I could hear Edward's voice call. His voice snapped me out of my dream and my eyes opened. I let out an un-even breath, that I hadn't know i'd been holding. I just laid there, quietly looking up at the ceiling. I blinked a few times before tearing my eyes away from the familiar white ceiling above me head. But before I looked away, I shook my head. Trying to get rid of the rest of the image that was still playing. I finally looked over and found Edward.

"Edward!" I said, even though I knew he wouldn't be dead, the relief of seeing him right in front of me overwhelmed me. The image of Edward, in pieces, all over Elizabeths and Alex's room made my chest ache.

"You okay, love? Did you have a bad dream?" He asked me and I just nodded. How was I suppose to tell him that I had just seen him _dead_ in _pieces _in Elizabeth's and Alex's room? How could I honestly tell him that? But I knew I had to tell him. That dream was a vision there was no doubt about that. Or . . . was . . . it _really?_

"I was . . . I was . . ." I stopped. The image was slipping from my mind. The image I longed for getting smaller and smaller, finally turning all black. I thought hard for a second, trying to see the scene all over again. I couldn't really remember the dream anymore. As if it had escaped my brain and went into the air, floating away. I looked back at Edward.

"What's wrong? You look scared." He said, his expression turning concerned and I could feel the horried expression all over my face.

"I think it was a vision. Like I meant to see it to protect Elizabeth and Alex. It was horrible! I was running . . . from . . . something . . . with Elizabeth and Alex in my arms and you were . . ." I stopped. It felt like saying it might make it true. Like thinking it in my mind didn't make it true, but speaking it out loud _did _make it _true_. I felt the venom slowly fall down my face. More and more falling. I sat up and reach out for him. I needed him just to hold me. To make everything go away. To make the fact that he might die go away. He picked me up bridal style and I put my lips at his ear. Trying to get ready to tell him.

"I was what?" he asked, but I just shock my head. I couldn't say it. I pulled away from his shoulder and looked at him.

"If I say it I feel like . . . it will come true! It _can't_! _NO_!" She screamed the last part. He touched my face, the feeling of his hand leaving a trail of fire across my skin. I put my head into his shoulder blade, trying to escape his eyes when I told him.

"What? Just tell me. It's not going to happen. Just tell me, please? I was what?" He asked again and I knew he wasn't going to give up.

"Dead." I quietly said and the venom started racing down my face even more. I pulled my face up and looked at him. I could see the shock on his face.

"Do you remember anything else?" He made it sound like anything else I knew was vital for him to know. Which, I guess it was since, he was probably was planning on telling Carlisle. I tried seeing the vision again. But this was all that I could see:

I was running through the forest, Alex and Elizabeth in my arms. All around me there were growls, snarls, and screams. But I could hear Elizabeth and Alex starting to cry.

"Shhhh." I said and they instantly did. Something swooped down and something else cut into my arm. I screamed out in pain but kept running. It was more than one something but whatever it was it wanted Elizabeth, Alex, or me. I could see a clearing comeing up and I ran toward it. It was the Cullen's house, known as my house too. I rushed inside, running up to Elizabeth's and Alex's room. But when I ran inside I found Edward in pieces on the floor. I screamed.

Then everything went black from there. I was frustrated not being able to remember the rest of it.

"No, that's all I can remember." I told him and then kissed me. Just so happy he was alive and here with me. Edward, carefully placed me back on the bed and I got back under the covers. Laying my head back on the somewhat-comfortable pillows, my head feeling heavy. Edward looked over at everyone, who was sitting and holding Elizabeth and Alex on the other side of the room. I turned back to Edward, just in time to see him shrug.

"Esme, can you go get Carlise? Tell him I need to talk to him. No, that Bella and I need to talk to him." Edward asked Esme.

"Sure, Edward." She gave him a quick kiss before making her way out of the room.

In the next few minutes Esme walked back into the room with Carlisle at her side. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Well, good morning, Bella. I'm glad you're up. We need to talk about somethings."

"Okay." He brought a chair over and sat down at the end of my bed, squeezing my foot for a second. Edward sat down to, trying to get comfortable. So, I knew we were in for a somewhat long talk.

"Bella. Elizabeth and Alex are heathly and just fine. But somethings have come to my attention." He stopped and I nodded. "While they seem very human, they also seem very un-human, if you pay close enough attention." My face fell. _Un-human?_ "Hold on, let me explain. As you probably have notice, they are very responsive. I've only had a hand-ful of other babies that have opened their eyes right after birth. But they opened their eyes 15 minutes after being born. Elizabeth and Alex had opened their eyes not even 5 minutes after being born. Which is amazing. They are very fast-learners. Then while cleaning them off, one of them grabbed my hand. And their strength was amazing. It seems like they are human babies' with vampire traits."

"Really?" I asked and he nodded. With _vampire traits. Vampire traits. Vampire traits._ Would this effect him?

"Now, I don't know how they will be, growing up. Or if their vampire traits will effect them, while growing up. I have no clue what is going to happen to them. . . . and there is one other thing that might be a possibility." He stopped, looking at me. I was guessing the possibilitly was not going to be a happy one.

"Go on," I told him. I wanted to know what the possibility was... but, most likely I had already heard of it.

"There is a possibility that Elizabeth and Alex could turn into vampires at a certain age or time in their lives." I gasped. I had worried about that and Carlisle telling me it was a possibility, just made it even worse. "Now, they might not even change at all. They might stay human and grow up just like any other human. But we won't know. Only time can tell us what is going to happen." I nodded.

"That's really all I had to tell you about Elizabeth and Alex." He told me, looking around the room.

"Okay. Now what about me? Did I fully change?" I asked. To me it seemed like I hadn't. I was still able to sleep, cry, and I had to seriously pee. Plus, I felt hungry for human food. But also a little thirsty for animal blood.

"Bella, you didn't change. I don't think you will ever change fully. Unless Edward bites you over again." He just looked at me, I guess, waiting for my reaction.

"Really?" I actully didn't mind being only half-vampire. I pressed my hand on my stomach and it was still as hot as it had been while I had been pregnant. Actually a little hotter.

"Yes, it seems that you haven't changed at all." I nodded and then a thought came to mind. Could I have another baby? Would it be possible?

"Carlisle?" I said and he looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Could . . . I have . . . another baby? Would it be possible?" I asked and I saw Edward move. I looked at him and saw his eye brows come together but a smile creeping at the corner of his mouth. I looked back at Carlisle. He looked deep in thought.

"I don't really know. It is possible. But i'm not sure if it is possible or not. More like a 50/50 chance. But you wouldn't know until you tried and saw what the outcome was." I nodded. I guess we were finished talking.

"Carlisle, I want to talk to you about something." Edward said and I looked over at him. I guess not.

"What is that?" Carlisle looked over at him too.

"Bella had a dream and she felt like it was a vision." Carlisle looked at me. His face surprised.

"_Vision?"_ He asked and I nodded. A _Vision_.

* * *

Okay, i hope this chapter was long enough for you people! Since i got threatened to have a PLAIN cookie (without chocolate chips) shoved down my throat and for people to come find me and make me write this chapter! hehehe... but anyway PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!

So go ahead and click the REVIEW button and tell me what you think!

Love you guys so much,

-taylorcullenforever


	2. Who Is Going To Protect You Now?

OMFE guys!! you are the best! I got almost 40 reviews on just the first chapter! Which is so NICE! I was crying (honestly) when i woke up the next day with a email box full of reviews! But yea, so i tried to make this chapter long and good to say thanks!

Hope you love it!

Disclaimer: I own no one except Alex and Elizabeth

-taylorcullenforever (oh and if there are spelling mistakes sorry i wrote this chapter in Edward's Font so it was hard to read it but so dazzling looking. But yea, sorry if there are any)

* * *

No! It couldn't be a vision. I had to just convince myself it was not a vision. Although it seemed so much like one. Carlisle just stared at me for a second, I guess thinking everything through. Making theories, maybe. But, really I couldn't be sure. I just wanted a answer to whether or not my dream had been a vision and that hopefully whatever it had been it wasn't going to happen.

"Do you remember the full vision?" Carlisle asked me, his expression calm.

"Could we call it a dream, please?" I asked. Calling it a _vision_ hurt me enough to make me want to crawl under the covers and scream.

"Yes. Do you remember the full dream?" He asked once again. I tried once again to see the full dream. For my mind to somehow unlock the dream and let me see it. But, again my mind was blank except for the few seconds of the scene of me running and then seeing Edward . . .

"No, not fully. I only remember this one part. It wasn't a good one either." I could hear my voice turning into a whisper by the last sentence. Carlisle eye brows went up, curious.

"Tell me what you saw, then. In detail, please." He asked, and I shock my head. He did _not_ want to hear what I had seen.

"It's not good. I really don't think you want to hear it!" I warned him but he refused to let me get out of telling him.

"I can take it, Bella. Just tell me." I took a deep breath and began.

"I was running through the forest, Alex and Elizabeth in my arms. But as I was running all I could hear were loud growls surrounding me. But, it wasnt just growls. Their were also snarls and screams. They sounded like vampires, werewolves, and humans at the same time. But I kept running, endlessly pumping my legs. Then Elizabeth and Alex started crying and I quickly shushed them. Out of nowhere something swooped down and cut into my arms, leaving a gushing stroke. I screamed but never stopped running." I noticed I was staring straight forward, like I was in a trance but I didn't stop talking. "It was more than one thing, whatever it was, but it wanted one of us. I didn't know who it wanted but it wanted someone." I paused for a second. "Then, there was a bright clearing. It led straight to our house. I ran inside, rushing up to Elizabeths and Alex's room. But what I found was horrible." I had to stop, venom was running down my face. Blocking my vision. I sniffed trying to stop, but the venom tears kept on flowing. Endlessly.

"What did you find?" Carlisle asked and I blinked, my vision returning to me. He looked like he was on the edge of his seat. Waiting, with a stunned face, for me to continue. _Edward dead _I mentally said.

"I found . . . Edward . . . in pieces on the floor." I heard him gasp but a new scene flew into my mind.

"Bella, Bella?" Alice asked, coming over to me. But her voice sounded like it was far away. So very far away.

The Scene:

Suddenly Edward was on fire, his body pieces burning. A purple smoke filling the air. A menacing voice did a evil laugh, the sound of it filling my ears.

"Now, who is going to protect you!? Your husband is _dead_!" The voice laughed but I couldn't see the person. The smoke clogged up the room, causing Elizabeth and Alex to caugh. Then I saw a person coming toward me, only their body outline in my sight.

Then . . . blank

I shook my head, my breath taken away. I took in a ragged breath and just sat there. Hearing everyone calling my name, but not being able to respond.

"Bella!? Bella!? What is wrong with her? Is it another vision!? What is going on!? BELLA!" The voices called over and over. But my body wouldn't budge and my voice was gone. Then something came in contact with my face, the skin piercing mine as it was swipped across my cheek.

"Oww!" I said and looked up at Alice. Who had her hand up in the air. "Cut it out!" I rubbed my cheek. The skin still stinging.

"Bella! What happened! Your eyes blurred over and you were like gone!" Alice said, getting in my face.

"Could you give me some space?" I asked and she backed off. Everyone was standing up eyeing me. They were freaked out.

"Sorry. I was like . . . another one." Was all I said. They knew what I was talking about instantly. Everyone eyed me for a few more seconds then sat back down.

"Edward was in pieces then someone lite him on fire. Purple smoke filling the room. Then a voice did a evil laugh. Saying,

"Now, who is going to protect you? Your husband is dead!" The voice laughed but I couldn't see anyone, or hear where the voice was coming from. Then I saw a person coming toward me, but I could only see the outline of their body. Then . . . blank." I sat there, stunned. Not knowing what to do. Where these visions real visions? Or were they just very vivid dreams? I need answers. And now.

"Wow," Carlisle said, stunned too. I could see everyone else trying to figure out what this was. And what was going on.

"What do I do? It is a real vison or just a vivid dream?" I asked him and he looked like he was thinking for a few seconds.

"I don't really know, Bella. It might be a dream or a vision. I just don't know at the moment."

"Then what do I do?"

"For now, try not to think about it. And i'm not saying its not going to happen or that it will. But for now, just don't think about it. We have no control over it and don't know what it is. So worrying about it won't do you very much good."

"Okay," I said, then changed the subject. Trying, like Carlisle said, to get it off my mind. "So when can I get out of here?"

"Just a hour or two more, then you're out of here." I smiled at him, thankful it wouldn't be long till I was out of this place.

"Okay. Thanks so much, Carlisle." I said and he nodded.

"Anytime, Bella. If you want to see Elizabeth or Alex just tell me and i'll bring them in." He said, walking toward the door.

"Okay, will do." I said and waved to him as he walked out of the room. Everyone else went too, giving Edward and I some time alone. They said they would be back soon. I layed back down and closed my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked and I kept my eyes closed.

"Yea, I guess." I felt him next to me. I opened my eyes and I found him sitting in a chair, his face resting on his arms, which were resting on the bed.

"It probably was just a dream. I'll always be here, for you. For Elizabeth and Alex." I nodded, feeling myself on the verge of tears once again. Edward saw I was breaking down and walked over to the other side of the bed, climbing in right next to me. In a swift movement I was laying on top of him and he was under me. I put my head on his chest, breathing in his scent.

"I hope it was a dream. I hope." I said, still taking in his scent.

"Enough about that. So our honeymoon," Edward said and in a instant the vision was off my mind. "Where do you want to go?" he asked and I only longed for one place.

"The meadow." I said, looking up at him. He smiled.

"Perfect, okay then. After we leave this place. We'll go home with everyone long enough to make sure Elizabeth and Alex are settled in. Then we'll leave."

"Sounds nice." I told him, laying my head on his chest again. Being in his arms made every worry go away. All I could concentrate on was that fact that his skin was touching mine.

"How long do you want to be away?" I didn't want to spend a lot of time away from Elizabeth and Alex but I wanted some time with Edward as well. Plus, it was our honeymoon.

"How about 5 days. Then if you want, we can go on another one, which will be longer."

"That is fine. I don't want to stay away from Elizabeth and Alex for too long either. Especially since they are so new. They might end up thinking Alice, Esme, and Rosalie are their parents." I laughed at this. I knew they were going to be all over Elizabeth and Alex. And I didn't mind that at all.

"You're right! That just might happen." I said, chuckling. We both sat there, totally content in each others arms. Before I knew it, it was time to go.

"Okay, you can get out of here." Carlisle said, coming back into the room.

"Great!" I said, moving so I was sitting on the side of the bed. I felt pain in my vag, grimacing before it went away.

"Hold on, Bella." Carlisle said, stopping me from getting off the bed fully. I just looked at him.

"What?" I asked and he smiled.

"Extra skin in your vagina ripped making more room for the Elizabeth and Alex to come out. I sewed it back up and it's almost healed but you are going to feel some of the pain. And it might feel a little weird, only for a little bit though. But in about 30 minutes it should be healed up since your healing capabilities are vampire like." I nodded, carefully sliding off the bed. Carlisle was right, there was a little pain that felt like a fire sensation was down there. And, to my surprise, it felt a little different. Edward rolled in a wheel-chair and I snarled. I did not want to be wheeled out of here. I wanted to walk.

"Bella, just sit down. So you don't rip open your wound." Edward said, rolling the wheel-chair behind me. I let out a sigh but sat down. But, I noticed I was still in my hospital gown. I looked over at Alice.

"Do you have any clothing for me?" I asked and she smiled, taking a pair of clothing out of her bag. I smiled, so thankful I had Alice.

"Okay, everyone out. Unless you want Edward here to help you stand."

"I want Edward." I told her and everyone left the room, leaving only Alice, Edward, and I in the room.

"Carefully stand up for me and put your arms straight in the air." I did as was told and she swiftly pulled off my gown. I wasn't self-consious anymore, seeing as Edward had seen _everything _already. I stood there, holding onto Edward, naked and cold waiting as she took my shirt and placed it over my head. I hoped she had grabbed a bra for me, but this time she hadn't. She bent down to the floor, placing my shorts so that I could easily step through them. She pulled them on me and I was ready to go.

"Thanks so much, Alice." I told and she smiled.

"Anytime, Bella! You know that!" She told me giggling like the crazy, shopping girl she was. I sat back down in the wheel-chair and Edward wheeled me out. Everyone was waiting by the doors. As, I got closer I could see Rosalie and Esme holding onto Alex and Elizabeth. They handed both of them to me and I stared at them. Both their eyes were on me, sparkling and bright.

"I took care of the birth certificate. So, that is all done." Edward told me and I nodded, not taking me eyes of my two little ones. They were so small, yet so beautiful. It amazed me how I had gotten so lucky. I could feel Edward wheeling me out to the car, but I didn't pay attention to anything else besides Elizabeth and Alex. Once, we got outside their eyes were all over, taking in the world they had just came into. I finally looked up to see we were at the car and the door was open for me. I got into the backseat, while Rose and Alice held Elizabeth and Alex. Edward got into the car right beside me, taking them from Alice and Rose. He held Alex and handed Elizabeth over to me. Alice got into the driver seat, taking off toward the house.

We were there in no time, pulling up to the so familiar house. Edward took our little ones handing them to Esme and then helped me out of the car. The pain flared when I stepped out of the car, my legs opening a little. I grimaced but Edward picked me up. Carrying me into the house.

"Okay, I want to walk now." I told Edward, once we were inside the house. I wanted to walk up the stairs to Elizabeth's and Alex's room. He placed me down and I took Alex from Rose's arms. I started up the stairs, the pain in my vag flareing off and on. But, I didn't care. I focused on making it up the stairs to the room and walking in. When I walked in my lullaby was playing, not loud but somewhat quite. Alex was so intrigued by the music, looking all over to find the source of the sound. Edward walked in, quickly turning it off, while holding Elizabeth. Then both started crying, loud and non-stop. I rocked Alex back and forth but nothing helped.

"Turn on the music!" I told Edward and he did. Once the sound came on Elizabeth and Alex went dead silent.

"Wow, that is strange." I told him and he nodded. I placed Alex into his crib, covering him with a blanket. He grabbed the stuff lamb, hugging the animal to his chest. Then in a matter of seconds he was dead asleep the only sound being the music playing. I kissed Alex on the forehead.

"Sleep well, my little angel." I said and walked over to Elizabeth. Edward walked over to Alex. She was already asleep, clutching a mountain lion to her chest. Which was strange. Alex had the _lamb_ and Elizabeth had the _mountain lion. _I kissed Elizabeth on the forehead.

"Goodnight, my other little angel." I said and walked to the door, Edward following me. Edward closed the door, quietly, behind him. We walked down to the living room and sat down on the couch. He pulled me into his lap, laying my head on his chest.

"Did you notice that?" I asked him.

"Are you talking about the music?" I wasn't talking about the music, I was talking about the lion and lamb.

"No, something else I noticed."

"What else did you notice?"

"Well, when I was kissing them I noticed Alex was holding onto a lamb and Elizabeth was holding onto a lion. Does that seem familiar?" I could hear the realization clicking together in his head.

"That does sound familiar. The lion and the lamb." He said and I laughed remembering that one day.

"Yes, you and I." I said and looked up kissing him. He deepened the kiss, one hand landing on my waist, the other holding onto my waist. I moaned into his mouth, as his lips moved urgently with mine, our skin molding together. He stopped, backing up so that our lips were touching.

"Let's see if your wound is healed yet." He said and picked me up, raceing us up and into Carlisle's room, stopping and knocking before entering.

"Hello,"

"Can you see if her wound is healed?" Edward asked and I noticed it had been a hour since we had left the dreadful hospital. The time had passed by so quickly.

"You don't mind?" Carlisle asked me, and I knew I would have to stretch my legs and let him look down there. And since he had just seen me not even a day ago, what did it matter now. Plus, I needed to see if my wound was healed.

"No, I don't mind." Then his beeper went off, he looked at it and looked sorry.

"Sorry, you two but I have to go. We have someone coming in that needs surgery right away. Edward why don't you do it? Just look at it and if you see the stiches then it's not fully healed yet. " He said, walking toward the door.

"No problem Carlisle. Bye, see you later." I said as he said sorry again and walked out.

"Hahaha! You have to do it!" I teased and he looked . . . horny. This made me laugh even harder. He spread my legs apart quickly checking.

"Yep, it's healed and fine. Like brand new!" He said and I knew what he was thinking.

"Okay, then. Honeymoon time," I said and he picked me up, running us to the meadow. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Okay, my fans! Did you like the chapter? The next chapter Bella and Edward will be getting kinky. But i'm not going to make it too detailed because i think my parents and their friends read my stories and think how embarresing that would be! lol, well tomorrow i'm getting a new computer stand so i dont know how long my computer will be down. Hopefully not long. But yea, please review and tell me what you think!

Go ahead and press the review button on the page! You so know you want to! please!?

Love you guys,

-taylorcullenforever


	3. I Want It Bad

READ THIS NOTE FIRST!

Okay, so this one wasnt very long, but i was in a rush trying to get it done while getting other stuff done.

PLUS... i have never written a sex scene making this one really hard to writer. Plus, its really just kind of weird writing this myself. haha... i always try to avoid writing these kinds of chapters but here it is.

So please, give me credit for at least trying to make a good sex scene. I really tried, haha.

**Tish (my bff) thanks so much for reading it and telling me what you think! haha**

Chapter Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I dont own any characters except for Alex and Elizabeth.

* * *

Edward pushed Bella into the grass, of the meadow, slowly climbing on top of her. He kissed her deeply, their tongues dancing, their lips melting together. Edward stopped kissing her, moving down to kiss her neck.

"Edward?" Bella said, looking out into the sky.

"Yes," He said, in between kisses. His mouth found hers again, pushing hungerly against her.

"I want you to be bad this time. Rough. Hard. Very rough. Give it to me. I want it bad." Bella had never really experienced any real sex. Only the slow thrusting ones. Where Edward was so very careful, not to break her. They had only done it once and she had barely climaxed. They had never done anything else except Edward's member entering her and she had never really seen his member in the first place. But, she was no longer breakable and she wanted it. Bad.

Edward look at her, a devilish smile appearing on his face. "You sure?" His voice was lust-filled. Bella nodded.

Edward kissed her, ripping her shirt off of her. Leaving her naked except for her shorts and underwear. Edward palmed her breasts, kneading them as Bella moaned out in pleasure. Bella, had never felt it like this but she was loving every second of it. Edward stopped kneading one of her breast, taking her hard nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. Bella arched her back, asking for more. Edward sucked harder, loosing all his control. Edward stopped, letting go of her breasts and licked down her stomach. Pleasure, swimming in her stomach. His tongue landed at the tip of her short. He slowly slid her short off, throwing them onto the ground. Leaving her underwear on, he teased her, placing two fingers where her opening was and pushing down with force. Bella bucked, moaning. Wanting more. Wanting it harder.

"Edward!" Bella screamed out, as Edward pressed harder, his fingers moving up and down along her. Bella writhered, trying to get Edward to press harder, for him to enter but he kept teasing her. Resulting, Edwards fingers to push a little harder but enough to make Bella buck harder.

Edward pressed on her sternum, causing a lust-filled scream to come from Bella. Bella started thrusting harder, causing pain to fill her stomach. Edward deeply kissed her, his fingers moving faster and harder against her nerves. Bella put her hand over his, pushing harder against her center and closer to the feeling.

Something was building up in Bella's stomach and she had no clue what it was. The pleasure kept building until she couldn't take it. She tried unsuccessfully to move his hand. Then it came in huge consuming waves of passion, rocking her body. She screamed out in pleasure, her breathing becoming gasping. She had just had a orgasm.

She looked up to see Edward taking off her underwear, leaving her open. She closed her legs quickly. Embarrassed, for whatever reason. Edward roughly opened her legs looking at her vag. Bella wanted it again, badly. She clumsily moved her fingers down to her center, rubbing. Their was pain. But she pushed harder, as the pleasure took over her. She half sat up, watching Edward while rubbing harder. Then Edward stuck two fingers in her, making Bella fall to the ground thrusting.

"E E--dwr--Edward!" Bella screamed out as his fingers pumped in and out of her. He lean on top of her, his hand never leaving her vag, and deeply kissed her. His eye were pitch black. Edward backed up, watching Bella as she rubbed herself.

Bella heard a rip and sat up. In front of her was Edward who happened to have his member in his hands. His pants were ripped right where his member had been and Bella fell back the sight of how big Edward was, which was making her dizzy.

Edward pulled Bella up, putting his member in her hands.

"Here," Edward wrapped his hands around hers, pushing them up and down. Edward let out a loud, dark, lustful, growl. Closing his eyes. Bella moved faster and harder and Edward fingered Bella again. Both of them, pleasuring each other.

Edward put Bella on his lap, his member in the middle of them and his fingers inside Bella. She bucked, making his fingers go in more. Edward stuck in three fingers, while his thumb pressed and rubbed against her nerves. Bella writhered and bucked wildly. Loving the pleasure that came with all of this. And loving the pain.

"You like this don't you!" Edward growled, as Bella's hands moved faster around his member.

Bella moaned. "Harder!" She screamed out, thrusting so hard it was becoming painful. The pleasure she had felt before built and built until she orgasmed again. Edward kissed her again and pulled back bringing his fingers to his mouth. Licking up all her juices.. She watched him as he closed his eyes and sucked endlessly at his fingers..

Edward grabbed Bella, putting her in mid-air right above his member, that was waiting to thrust into her area.

"Ready?" Bella nodded and he slammed her against his member, the huge member landing in Bella's body. Bella screamed out in pain and pleasure. Putting her arms around Edward, she thrusted as his member moved in and out of her. Pleasure over took her and she moaned. Her walls clutched fiercely and viciously around Edward and he growled.

"Harder!" Edward picked up pace, rocking his and Bella's body. All Bella could do was hold on to Edward and thrust. Her breathing was becoming gasping, but she never failed to return a thrust. Bella looked into Edward eyes that were filled with no longer hunger but lust. Pure lust. He looked weak, for the first time. Bella watched him as his face contorted with pleasure and he moaned.

Bella's climax was coming and she didn't want it. Not yet, but it came anyway. Rocking her body and making her walls contract even tighter around Edward's member, who was still moving.

"Oh my gawd! Edward!" Bella cried out as Edward never stopped moving. With one more thrust he cumed and Bella felt like his member had gone even farther into her, if that was possible. He moaned out so loudly, Bella knew that someone had heard.

"Bella! That was amazing." Edward said, staying still but with every inch they moved pleasure filled them.

"Vampire speed!" Bella said and Edward complied, starting again. This time Bella laid back, her calves wrapped around Edward and her vag right against him. Edward held onto her waist, going vampire speed.

"Bella!" Edward said so pleasured. She was sure that he would have broken her pelvis if they had done this while she was human but now she didn't care as she bucked against him, causing him to moan.

They climaxed again and came to a stop, Bella's body so sore. Bella sat up, wrapping her arms around Edward's neck.. She noticed he was still in her and her walls were clutching him.

"Edward, that was amazing.."

"Bella. Amazing. Ahh." Edward said.

"I love you," Bella said, slipping into a deep sleep. But still feeling Edward's shaft moving in her.

"I love you, too Bella."

* * *

I totally read one part and freaked out! haha, how retarded is that!? Now, hopefully my parents, their bosses, and friends won't read this...cuz then i will be screwed! haha

Review and tell me what you thought but please dont be too mean!

Thanks everyone! Love you guys! XOXOXO

-taylorcullenforever (who is so ashamed and embarresed for writing and putting up this chapter)


	4. She Needs Blood! No!

Okay, after sitting down for several hours tonight... i finally got this chapter finished. I wanted to update sooner but i couldnt find the time to finish the chapter! I have been busy and busy...plus i have been gone for the past few days. And having to find the time to also write my other 3 stories is hard too! Anyway, i didn't like this chapter too much (i just didnt like it cause of what happens) but what happens in this chapter is not because i read Breaking Dawn and was like "OME this is so awesome this is what i'm going to do in my story" what happens in this chapter was planned about 3 months ago. :)

But, i hope you like it and i will try to start writing the next chapter tonight to get a head start.

Disclaimer; dont own any characters cept for Alex and Lizzie!

-taylorcullenforever

* * *

E POV

Sitting here in the meadow was so nice. Last night had been the best night of my life. Getting to finally make-love to Bella was so amazing. She was still soft and so very warm. I could still remember the feel of her body against mine, I was pretty sure it was imprinted in my mind. It was almost noon and the sun was shining bright, mimicking my mood. Bella's breathing was soft and even so I knew she was still asleep. I was sure she would be exhausted after last night. If I had been human I would probably be passed out from exhaustion.

I was somewhat ready to go home, being away from the babies' was hard for me. I was sure Bella would want to go home. And that would be the end of our honeymoon. Yet, like Bella had said, we could always take another, longer one in place of this one. I was looking forward to that. Bella sighed and turned over, so she was laying on her stomach. She unconsciously pressed her face and body harder into the ground. The grass surrounding her and caressing her body. I put my hand on her back, tracing her creamy skin. She scooted closer to me, her body coming into contact with mine and sending lusty shivers down my spine. I grabbed her lightly, laying back and laying her right on top of me.

"Oh!" She said in surprise. I guess my member happened to lay to close to her area. She squirmed but immediately stopped. I laughed.

"Good morning, love." I whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver.

"Good morning." She yawned and wrapped her arms around me, pressing her body more into me.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. Very well. How are you doing this fine day?"

"Amazing."

"The sun is shining today!" She raised her head, looking at the light. I looked at it too, the heat reaching our bodies.

"Yes, it is. What do you want to do today?" She laid her head back down, kissing my collar bone.

"Could we go home and take care of the babies? Being away from them is starting to get really hard." I smiled at this. She loved Lizzie and Alex so much.

"I was thinking the same thing. Let's get our clothing on and we'll go on back." she looked up at me, smiling.

"Okay!" She eased her way off me, grabbing her clothing and putting them on very slowly. Teasing me.

I quickly changed and waited for her. When she was done changing, I walked over to her, kissed her, and picked her up in my arms. She looked at me with such love in her eyes.

"Edward?" Her voice was excited.

"Yes?"

"Can I run? I've never been able to try it being so big. And I would like to try it now." Her face lit up thinking about it and a smile made its way on her lips. She wanted to run. This would definitely be fun. I placed her down cautious.

B POV

Edward carefully placed me down, my feet touching the ground. I didn't have any shoes on, since I couldn't find them. I think Edward had threw them somewhere, while undressing me. My vag was beyond sore, every movement piercing and very noticeable. Enough to make me want to place my hands down there, to calm down the pain. But, I wanted that again, so I sucked up the pain. Letting it burn and inviting it. So Edward didn't have to know I was beyond sore. I was sure Jasper would feel the pain once I walked in the house, though. Drat!

"Are you sure you want to run?" Edward eyed me, I gave him a reassuring smile. I wanted to try running so badly. I was not going to let some pain keep from it.

"Yes," I took his hand, waiting for him to say when to go.

"Let's go then." We broke out in run, whipping through the trees. The colors of the forest caught my eyes, their beauty capturing me. The wind flew threw my hair, causing my hair to fly behind me. Letting the wind caress my neck, the coolness of the wind nice. It was amazing the speed. Having my feet somewhat touch the ground, but not really. It felt exhilarating. I looked over at Edward, who was looking at me. I now understood what he meant by not having to worry about hitting trees. I breathed in the smells of the forest. Enjoying this moment.

Before I knew it, we were back home. We came to a slow stop.

"How was it?" I just looked at him, my face holding a happy/excited look.

"Exhilarating! Amazing! Really, there are not words to describe it!" He walked forward a few steps, pulling on my hand.

"Come on." I followed Edward into the house, finding everyone in the front room. Watching TV. Alice and Jasper were talking, as was everyone else. They looked at us, as we entered the front door.

"Hello." Alice said, giving me a look. She would want details most likely. The pain in between my legs was burning stronger. I winced, trying my best not to move.

"So, Bella, Edward . . . did you have a humpin' time last night?" Emmett teased, a sloppy grin on his face. Rosalie hit him on the back on head equaling a 'ow' from Emmett. I laughed.

"I was just asking, Rose. Jeez," This only made me laugh harder. I let go of Edward's hand, making my way upstairs. Trying to make small motions. The stairs were hard to get up, but I found myself at the entrance of the babies' room. I could hear them breathing slowly and evenly. They were still asleep. I walked over to Alex, looking into his crib. He yawned and opened his little eyes. They were such a deep brown, it kind of side tracked me for a moment. His little arms reached up toward me, his little face becoming a pout.

"Hello, little one." I gently picked Alex up, holding his little warm body close to mine. His little arms wrapped around my neck, his hands grabbing the little hair at the back of my neck. He whimpered and grabbed onto me tighter.

"I'm here, Alex. It's okay. You hungry?" He pulled back and looked at me. He smiled. "I'm guessing that is a yes." Alex smiled wider, making a smile of my own widen. I turned and saw Edward cooing at Lizzie. Her little hands touching his face.

"You are so beautiful little girl! Yes you are! And yous' is hungry!" He said to her, kissing her on the forehead. Lizzie was most definitely going to be daddy little girl. I was the first to walk out of the room, Edward right behind me.

Alice met me at the bottom of the stairs. A two bottle in her hands. I looked up at her, smiling. I would never be over-worked, that was for sure.

"I thought you might need this. But, you can make the next one if you want." I took one of the bottles.

"Bella, come in here!" Rose called from the living room. Everyone was still there, looking over to where Alice, Edward, and I was. I grimaced as the pain sharpened, but walked into the room. Taking a seat next to Rose. She smiled at Alex, who touched her face.

"Alex, you are so gorgeous, boy! I think you just might have knocked me off for most beautiful and gorgeous in the world!" Alex giggled, the sound chimes that sounded like bliss. Rose looked stunned for a second.

"Bella," I looked over at Carlisle. He was eyeing the bottle in my hand.

"Yes?" Was there something wrong? Then I understood what he was going to talk about. Whether or not Alex and Lizzie ate, well drank in this case, human food or would want blood.

"Since, I've never heard of or seen a vampire and a human reproducing human children, I don't know what it will be like for things such as growing, eating, etc. So, they might drink that solution of baby formula or they might want blood." If I could have, I would have paled severely. There was always the fact that they might not be like normal children. That thought was always at the back of my mind, popping up unexpectedly. Edward sat down next to me, looking me in the eye. I could have sworn there was fear in my eyes. I quickly smiled at him and turned away.

"Okay, Carlisle." I said and held the bottom in front of Alex. He eyed it carefully for a second, before wrapping his little hands around it and pulling it into his mouth. He looked a little hesitant but went on sucking on the bottle, like any other child. I smiled, somewhat relieved and looked over at Edward. Lizzie was not into the formula inside the bottle, at all. Panic over took me and I stared at Lizzie in horror. **(A/N Now for those who have read Breaking Dawn enough….i did not plan on making Lizzie drink blood just because of Breaking Dawn. I had planned it before even making the sequel.) **Edward looked at me, before turning to Carlisle.

"She won't take the bottle at all." His voice was full of panic too. Alex sensed something was going and took the bottle out of his mouth. He sat up enough to see Lizzie not taking the bottle. I looked down at him and he gave me a confused look. I simply kissed his nose and turned to Carlisle, who was gone.

"Here." Carlisle was walking toward us, a bottle full of red liquid in his hand. My mouth dropped. Did she really need and want blood? I stared in shock as Carlisle handed the red stained bottle to Edward. He looked at it, his face holding a disgusted look, which turned to worry.

"No," I whispered and Edward looked at me.

"She might not like it either, Bella. I just . . . I don't know what else to do but see if she does like it." I shook my head, venom building up in the corner of my eyes. Edward held the bottle in front of Lizzie and she looked at it. Reluctant. I could see her nostrils flare and she grabbed for the bottle, pulling it into her mouth like Alex had. She sucked and smiled. My throat closed up and I felt like I couldn't breath, even though I didn't need to breath in the first place. She liked blood. Blood.

"She does like it. But, Alex likes human food. It doesn't make sense. If one likes blood, then both should. Unless, Elizabeth is half-vampire and half-human. But, I can't be certain." Carlisle kept on talking. But, his voice slowly faded away. Was Lizzie really half vampire and half human? Was that possible? She seemed so human, it wasn't possible for her to be half and half. This couldn't be happening. But it was. It was. I had known there were going to be surprises as my babies' grew up . . . but this I wasn't prepared for. Would she turn? Would he turn? Right now, I wasn't sure.

Alex was finishing off his bottle, his little sucking noises becoming less urgent and quieter. He was staring at me, his little eyes looking over my whole face. One of his hands left the bottle, reach up for me. I took the bottle from him, placing it in Rose's hands, and picked him up. I patted his back, waiting for a burp. It took a few minutes but he burped and giggled. Quite happy with himself. Edward finished feeding Lizzie too, but his face showed no emotion, so he was hiding his real emotion. Just looking at him from where I was, he looked like at any moment he was going to break down. I kissed him quickly, getting up and putting Alex in the swing Alice and I had bought. Alex kicked his little legs, until I finally placed him in the little seat. He looked at the swing, with a goofy Emmett smile. I grabbed the front of the swing, pulling toward me, and letting go. He flew back and squealed. I laughed and gave him another push, launching him higher into the air. He pounded his little fists on the table in front of his seat and smiled at me. I pushed his again and he gave out another squeal which turned into giggles.

I looked over at Edward who was holding Lizzie close to him, kissing her neck.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He chanted over and over in her ear. He squealed and grabbed his face in her hands. She said something in baby gibberish and this made Edward smile.

Maybe, it would be good to get the twins out of the house and let Edward have some time alone. It seemed like a good time to take them to visit the pack. A good time indeed.

* * *

Yes, i did just make Lizzie want blood. And like i said i didnt do that just because of Breaking Dawn.

I really hope you liked the chapter

So please review!!

Love you guys! XOXOXOXO

-taylorcullenforever


	5. A Visit

**Okay, fans! I have finally been able to write this lovely chapter.** **I started school on monday, so things have been out of control and definitly CCCRRAAAZZZYY (CRAZY)!**

** I already have homework this weekend and i'm taking Pre AP U.S History so i have a lot for that class. I am so sorry for the long wait, but thank you to EVERYONE who has read and review so far. I know i should have updated sooner, but tonight (for sure) i am going to go ahead and start the next chapter.**

** THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE! **

**Hope you like that chapter!**

**-taylorcullenforever**

* * *

"We are going to go visit the pack." I said, quickly. Not sure if this would upset Edward more or not. He looked at me. I wasn't exactly planning on seeing the _pack_, but Jacob and Billy.

"That's fine." I smiled the best I could.

Alice took the babies' from me, running them out to the car and buckling them in. I smiled and walked over to Edward. He leaned into me, burying his face in my chest.

"This was not the way it was suppose to work out." He said, his voice shaken. He tightened my grip on him, kissing his head.

"I know, Edward, I know. But, we just have to except it and move on." That was what we had to do, in the end. Move on. Neither of us could change anything, including that Lizzie wanted blood. It was something that was something we would have to get over and except. Edward knew, deep down, I was right.

"I know, but . . . I just want her to be normal. Like you do." My whole rant about my children having normal lives played in my head, and I listened with intentness to every word. I did want my children to have normal lives, but then again I always knew in the back of my mind that something was not going to go right or be out of place. That was the deal. We got human babies, that just have a few vampire traits. But, we were lucky enough to have them with us and as humans.

"I know. But, you knew this day was coming. That the clock was ticking down."

"Yea." I lifted his face up and kissed him, gently. I pulled back, his breathe blowing in my face, intoxicating me.

"I'm going to let you be alone for awhile. Just to get your thoughts together and have some time to think over all of this."

"Okay, you know where I'll be." The meadow. We always went there when we needed some time together or time to be alone. It was our place. I kissed him again and walked out of the house and to the car. Alex and Lizzie were playing with each other, kicking, and giggling like little loons. They looked too cute. I smiled and got in the car, starting it, and turning to look at them. They stopped and looked at me, still smiling. I noticed both of them had cute dimples, when they smiled.

"Hello, there.!" I said, in a motherly voice. I smiled and pulled, lightly, on both their feet. They giggled.

"Are you two having fun, or causing trouble." They looked at each other and then at me. They giggled, returning to their game of 'Pull on the others arms and legs'. I turned back around, placing my hands on the wheel, taking a deep breathe, and pushing on the gas pedal.

We flew by, the woods flying by with beautiful green colors. Lizzie and Alex had stopped playing, mesmerized by the world around them. I felt steady holding onto the wheel, like I wasn't going to fall apart. But, the only thing that was keeping me together was that, deep down, Lizzie was going to be alright in the long run.

La Push was now in view, the curves of the roads easily turned. Jacob's house was just like it always looked. The same, as if nothing about it had changed. I pulled up, turning the car off, and sitting there for a second getting my thoughts together. I hadn't told Jake we were coming, so I wasn't a hundred percent sure he was home or that he had time to hang out for a little bit. Jake's face appeared at the window, his hands pulling the curtains back, and his eyes taking the car in. He smiled, vanishing from the window, but appearing once again at the front door.

"Bella," He yelled, making his way toward us. I placed a smile on my face and slid out of the car. I ran over to him, his arm open and inviting me. The wrapped around me and I gripped him, feeling as if I let go I just might blow away.

"Jacob," We stood there for a few minutes before the sound of giggling made it's way to us from the car. Jacob laughed, releasing me from his grip and his heat vanishing, and looked at me.

"What?" I asked, confused by the happy/anxious look on his face.

"Do I get to meet them?" He asked and I smiled. Of course!

"Of course! Come help me get them out." I grabbed his hands, tugging him along, and walked back over to the car, opening the backseat doors. Jacob dove into the back seat, unbuckling Lizzie and looking at her with such curiosity and amazement.

"Wow, she is unbelievably gorgeous!" Jacob said, pulling Lizzie from her car seat and into his arms. She looked at him, carefully. Before wrapping her arms around him and sighing.

"Aww, look at that!" Jake looked at me and I smiled, pointing at them. "She loves you!" He laughed.

"I knew she would."

"Sure you did." I grabbed Alex from his seat and he snuggled into my chest, grabbing a few strands of my hair and playing with them.

"Come on in." I followed Jake inside, as he pondered Lizzie. Always caressing her face, as if he was making sure she was real and with him.

I walked through the door, turning and closing it. Jake was already making his way toward the couch, sitting down, and bouncing Lizzie on his lap. She threw her arms in the air, giggling, and smiling. This only make Jake smile even more and look at her longingly.

"Well, look who we have here." A voice called and Billy appeared from the hallway. I sat Alex down on the couch, leaving him inspecting the fabric, and went over to Billy giving him a big hug. I had missed him so.

"Well, hello Bella." He said, as I stepped back.

"Hello, Billy."

"You look absolutely beautiful." I smiled.

"Thanks. You are looking quite good yourself." He laughed, the sound genuine.

"What have you been doing?" I asked, looking over at Alex, to make sure he wasn't going to be falling off the couch anytime soon. He was still looking at the couch, plucking at things.

"Nothing, really. Having lots of bonding time with Jake these days."

"Huh, really? Bonding time!" I looked over at Jake, who shrugged, and grabbed Alex. Bouncing him, also, on his lap. Jake was going to amazing with my kids.

"Yep. What have you been doing, Bella?" My smile slowly vanished.

"Nothing, really. Just getting to know Lizzie and Alex." Billy's face lit up.

"What's their names?"

"Elizabeth and Alex."

"You picked such pretty names, matches them." I laughed.

"Thanks."

"So, has anything gone wrong at all . . ." I knew what Billy was talking about and Jake looked over at us, for a second.

"Yea."

"And that is . . .?"

"Lizzie, is not . . . as . . . human . . . as we thought she would be. Or, well, as human as Alex is." Billy faced was flooded with concern and Jake's smile was more timid and worried.

"What is exactly wrong."

"I," I didn't exactly want to tell them that Lizzie like blood, that she seemed like a vampire. If I did, I wondered if they would look at Lizzie differently, or not want to spend time with her. But, Billy interrupted my thoughts.

"You can tell us. It won't effect how we see them." Had he read my mind or something? It was like he had a clear view of my thoughts and wanted to reassure me.

"Elizabeth likes human blood." Venom was building in the corners of my eyes and my eyes were starting to burn as I choked back the tears.

"Oh," Billy's face fell. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I nodded.

"I just . . . . I don't know. I knew that something was going to happen, but I just didn't want to believe that something was going to happen sooner or later. Carlisle said it was possible Lizzie and Alex could change while growing up. Ending up with . . ." I couldn't get the words out as my throat closed up.

"Vampire traits," Billy said, true realization spreading across his face.

"Yea," I managed to get out. I walked over to Alex, picking him up, and kissing him on the forehead. He said something in baby gibberish. I picked up Lizzie, handing Alex off to Jake, and kissed her all over her face as she giggled as gave me several slobbery kissing all over my face. I smiled, as one was plastered on my cheek, her slobber running down my cheek making me laugh.

"Wow! That is a lot of spit!" Jake said, laughing as he looked at my cheek.

Billy, Jake, and I had lunch that consisted of several bags of chips, huge burgers they had made the other day, and several gallons of soda. Alex and Lizzie played all over Jake, especially his long hair. They loved his hair, running their little fingers through it and grabbing it.

Suddenly, the door opened and several voices called out my name. I turned to see several people I were not expecting to see today.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is a CLIFFY!! ahhh, another one! Well, for starters i need to start on my homework (badly) and i need to do clothing and a LOT more. **

**I bet you already know who the GUESTS are...haha. **

**But, please review **

**go ahead...give into temptation and press the REVIEW button!**

**and tell me what you thought.**

**I will start on the next chapter, after i get some more chapter (for other stories) done.**

**Thanks again and love you guys,**

**XOXOXOXO**

**-taylorcullenforever**


	6. Love, the kind that makes you cry

**Okay, another chapter!**

**First of all, t here was some confusion to who exactly the visitors were. It was either the Cullens or The Pack and some people got the impression it was the pack and some the cullens. **

**You will find out the exact answer in the second sentence (haha).**

**But anyway, i really hope you like this chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read this story!**

**XOXOXOXO**

**-taylorcullenforever**

**Disclamier: I own Alex and Elizabeth and that is all. No one else...(i wish i owned everyone else!)**

* * *

I smiled, my arms shooting up into the air. The pack was all looking at me, big and goofy smiles on their faces. I ran over to them.

"Hi!" I hugged Sam first, grabbing onto him and then giving him a quick and gentle peck on the cheek.

"Hi, Bella." He took my hands into his. "You look great!"

"Thanks." I said and Sam walked off to see Lizzie and Alex. I walked forward, grabbing onto Quil next.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in a while." Quil pulled me into his arms, rubbing his hands on my back and giving me a quick kiss on the head.

"I know, it seems like forever. Now where are those two?" He asked and I pointed behind me. I watched him as he ran off cooing things to Lizzie and Alex. I just couldn't fathom how they could, seem to, love my children so much. I thought they would have called Lizzie and Alex abominations. But, here we all were, laughing and hugging.

I hugged everyone, grabbing onto them and exchanging sweet kisses. I walked toward the open door, each footstep heavy, and each step feeling like a ticking clock—as if I was walking toward something. Something that would go off soon, like a bomb.

The slight, cool breeze ran across my face; making me close my eyes and breathe in the scent of forest and salt water. I continues forward—my hand stretched out in front of me—and found the door. I slowly closed it, the soft pop signaling that the door was securely closed. I turned around and found Lizzie and Alex smiling and drooling at everyone, scrutinizing each new face, and giggling carelessly.

I stood there watching this Kodak moment from afar. As if I was looking into a house that held a happy, complete family. And I realized that my wish had come true. The wish that the pack would except my family and love them as they had loved me.

Jacob looked up, finding me standing here, and go up from the couch. He handed Quil and Embry my two babies' and slowly walked over to me, watching me the whole time. I watched him, watched his arms swing back and forth as he walked, and watched his honesty eyes as they got closer and closer.

"Hi," He said, finally reaching me and taking a place right next to me; watching the scene in front of us like I had been.

"Hi," I replied, crossing my arms across my chest. I wasn't sure what to do or say at this point.

"It looks like a Kodak moment from here." He said and I couldn't help but laugh. I chuckled, shaking my head, as he looked at me sheepishly. "What?"

I smiled, keeping back the bubbling giggles and looked at him. "That's exactly what I was thinking a few seconds ago."

This time Jacob laughed. "Not surprising."

"What are you doing over here?" I asked, curious as to why he had come over here instead of staying with everyone in the Kodak moment.

"I saw you and wanted to come over here. So, we could talk alone for a few minutes or so." My mouth twitched up a little more, my smile becoming more pronounced.

"We haven't had a real honest-to-God chat in a while."

"Yea, we haven't." He said, looking at me. I looked back, tears building in my eyes. I missed Jacob so much, more than I thought. "Don't cry." I sheepishly laughed, wiping my face viciously, and looking up at him again.

Then his face went absurdly serious. "Wait, you can cry?" Then it dawned on me; I hadn't told Billy or Jacob that I was still half-human. But at the same time half-vampire.

"Yea," I squeaked out, sniffling, and rubbing my nose.

"How is that possible?" Hope burned in his eyes and I felt bad. He was starting to shake now and it was kind of freaking me out. I hated it when he would start shaking.

I threw my arms around him. "Don't shake, calm down. Please." I begged him, feeling his arms and body shake underneath me; making me shake also. Behind us there was a squeal and some baby gibberish along with several sweet remarks.

Jacob slowly calmed down, his arms wrapping around me. "I'm sorry," He said, his voice honest and small.

"It's okay. I just don't like it when you do that." I let go of him, my arms numb, and a tingly sensation running up my arm like a live wire.

"Are you going to answer my question?" I bit my lip, my eyes wondering down to the ground. He put his finger under my chin, lifting my head and returning my gaze to his face.

"I'm only half vampire." His eyes sparkled for a second then a fire replaced the sparkle. A fire that burned, flickering with hope.

"Really?"

"Yea," His finger fell back down to his side, but my gaze never strayed from him.

"How is that possible?" I wasn't sure I could answer that question.

"I'm . . . not exactly sure." I started, "But I won't change anymore unless I'm bitten once again and fully changed that way." I stated, Carlisle words flowing through my mind. I had decided on waiting a while before having Edward fully change me. This state of being was the closest I would ever get to be human again and I wasn't ready just yet to fully change.

"Oh," His voice showed how relieved he was. I could see the tension rise from his body

and his body slump.

"How about we venture into the Kodak moment picture and be in it ourselves?" I said putting on my best smile. He nodded.

We walked into the Kodak moment, watching as Quil and Embry loved all over Elizabeth and Alex. Sam was next to Quil smiling like the sunshine was flowing out of Lizzie butt. Everyone was revolving around Lizzie and Alex and I watched in amazement. I was completely speechless.

Embry moved over making a spot big enough my for big butt to fit in and his finger coaxed me over. I sat down and he put his arm around me, still holding Alex.

"Bella, you have made the most beautiful babies' I have ever seen." I smiled and Alex looked at me.

"Well, hello little one." His little hands reached for me, his hands turning into fists and opening again, and I pressed my finger to his nose.

"Beep beep." I cooed and he laughed, his little fists pounding against his legs as he laughed. Alex said something in gibberish and I pushed on his nose again. He laughed harder this time.

Jake was holding Lizzie and looking at her in such a loving way, then it hit me. Was he _imprinting?_ On Lizzie? Or not?

But, the thing was I didn't have a problem with Jake imprinting on my daughter—if he actually was that is—but I would at least want to know if he had imprinted. I continued to stare at Jake and Lizzie and soon enough everyone had followed my gaze, their eyes landing on Jake and Lizzie too.

"Really? Higher?" He said in such a adorable voice and Lizzie threw her fists around and he pushed her into the air, her little feet touching his chest. Quil turned to me, his eyes wide, and his mouth open.

"Do you think he imprinted?" He asked me and I didn't know what to say.

"I don't know." He turned back to them and I kept watching. And a smile grew on my face.

My heart fluttered and I was filled with happiness. Everyone around me filled with happiness and love for my family and I. I was truly blessed and loved.

And at that very moment all I could think about was how much love was radiating off everyone around me. The kind of love that made you cry, the love that came from the heart. Love.

* * *

**Okay, so about the whole Jake imprinting thing:**

**I had planned on having Jake imprint on Lizzie; yes i had. But now i'm not sure if i should have him imprint or not since we all saw the outcome in Breaking Dawn involving Renesmee and Jake. **

**So, i need your help.**

**Should i have Jake imprint on Lizzie; and do what i had originally planned.**

**Or not have Jake imprint; since that happened in Breaking Dawn?**

**Review and tell me or you can PM me.**

**so please review tell me what you thought and i will hopefully have another chapter up soon.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**XOXO**

**-taylorcullenforever**


	7. Author Note!

**Okay people,**

**I haven't updated in a while but i've gotten a lot of reviews about Jack imprinting on Lizzie.**

**Now almost everyone said NO! haha**

**Now, everyone should remember this importent fact:**

**DUDE, JACK IMPRINTED ON LUCY!!**

**and if you don't remember lucy she was the sister of Mary (who we should all remember as the Edward TAKER!!)**

**So, for everyone, i will NOT be having Jake imprint on Lizzie.**

**YAY!**

**A new chapter will be up soon!**

**Love you guys,**

**XOXOXOXO**

**-taylorcullenforever**


	8. SO SORRY! Not New chap

**First Of All . . .**

**I owe all my loyal fans a BIG GIGANTIC apology.**

**I haven't updated in (does anyone know exactly how long?) .... i don't even know how long**

**BUT!!!, i have decided that i owe everyone a worthy long chapter.**

**So i am going to open up the already started next chapter and GET TO WORK!**

**And thank you soooo much to all my new readers that have reviewed in my absense.**

**And THANK YOU SO MUCH to all my fans who still are waiting.**

**The next chapter should be up by the end of the day today!!! **

**YAY!!! YAY!!!**

**XOXOXOX**

**love you guys,**

**taylorcullenforever**


	9. Abomination

Okay, here is the new chapter!! YAYA!!!

I actually had so much fun writing this chapter.

So i'm totally back and will be producing the next chapter probably today or tomorrow. :)

This chapter is ....i have to admit.....creepy and everything seems to go ape-shit.

BUT, this whole story is going to go ape-shit so prepare yourselves.

Please, review because reviews let me know what you think, they make me happy ;), AND they make me write chapter MUCH FASTER!

Thanks again for reading...

XOXOXO

-taylorcullenforever

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone except the (i can't tell you, read first!!), Elizabeth, and Alex

* * *

I thought about it for a second—thought about Jake imprinting on Lizzie. No, he couldn't have. He imprinted on Lucy. God, I hadn't seen her in forever. That was probably the reason why I thought Jake had imprinted on Lizzie. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that and turned toward Quil,

"He didn't imprint. Remember Lucy?" Realization leaked onto his face and he smiled sheepishly.

"Oops," Oops was right. I watched Jake and Lizzie and thought it was time to ask.

"Jake," He looked over at me, still bouncing Lizzie. "Where is Lucy? I haven't seen her in awhile."

"Oh, she hasn't been feeling good. She's been throwing up a lot. She said it was just a stomach bug." Stomach bug, huh?

"Oh okay," I would have to go visit her soon. _Very_ soon. Lizzie made a crying sound and Jake looked horrified. I smiled and went over toward her. Jake passed her to me and I swung her around.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" I asked and she let out another soft cry. I looked at the clock and it had almost been four hours since she had eaten. Ooh! She was hungry. "You're hungry aren't you?" She let out a whimper and I reached into my bag. I stopped. She was going to be sucking down blood. Sucking down blood in front of everyone. They would probably find this repulsive. Great.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked scrutinizing my expression.

"Do you mind if I feed her?" Billy took my words in and I'm sure he was hearing my earlier words. _Elizabeth likes human blood. _"I can go outside or something."

"No, no. It's fine." I wanted to cry as I pulled out the bottle. The crimson red liquid sloshed around and everyone looked at it.

"What is that?" Quil sniffed the air and gave me a disbelieving look. Crap, crap, crap. I placed the bottle in Elizabeth's mouth and she noisily sucked the bottle. I dug inside the bag and found another bottle full of my breast milk. I handed it to Embry who was holding Alex. He clapped and smiled.

"Why does she need that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know really. But something like this was bound to happen to either one of them. Especially with Edward being a vampire when he impregnated me. Jacob will explain it to you later," I looked at Jake pleadingly. I just couldn't tell them everything that was happening. I was having a hard enough time dealing with the fact that she really did need blood. I turned to Sam, sitting down.

"So how is Emily?" He smiled.

"She is doing good. As always,"

"That's good. I need to go down and see her sometime."

"I'm sure she would like that." I looked down at Lizzie and softly traced the outline of her cheek. She gurgled and I felt my eyes stinging. I blinked trying to hold the tears back. She looked so much like Edward. So much I was still in awe. I could feel everyone watching me and I had to resist the urge to squirm.

"So what are you planning on doing?" Quil asked. I looked at him. Good question.

"Hmm, I don't know. Probably be a stay home mom for a while. Lots of stuff has been going on and I think it's best I stay home for a little bit."

He laughed lightly. "Sounds like a plan,"

"Yes, it does." Lizzie was finished and I put the bottle away—wiping her mouth with her bib. I placed a little blanket over my shoulder and hugged her to me—patting her back gently. It took a few goods pats but she burped then giggled. She sure found that amusing.

"Here you go," Jake passed me Alex's bottle and I shoved it into the bag. In less than ten minutes they would be out cold.

"I think it's time to go. They'll be asleep in a few minutes"

"Okay," Billy said and picked up my bag. I started for the door and everyone followed. Today had been great. Honest-to-God great. I was beyond glad I had gotten to see everyone—except for Lucy—I hadn't realized I'd missed them so much. I think getting to spend those few seconds with Jake had been needed. Like I had unconsciously been mourning for that. I couldn't be without any of them. It was impossible to live without them. They each had their own little place in my heart.

I buckled Lizzie into her seat and Embry kissed Alex—who giggled and planted a sloppy kiss on Embry. Embry laughed and didn't even wipe away the slop of spit. Alex clutched onto me and I walked over to the other side of the car. He complied and let go, settling into his car seat. I handed them, each, a stuffed animal and went to say goodbye to everyone.

"Bella," Sam said and I hugged him. It seemed stupid to me that I had felt dislike toward him before. I had grown close to Sam, after everything we've gone through there had been no escape from getting closer to Sam. I kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll miss you."

"You come back soon. You here me." I nodded and hugged Quil. He rubbed my back.

"It's nice to see you again." He whispered in my ear. "I thought you weren't going to survive. I'm so glad you did. I don't think any of us could get along without you."

"It was so nice to see you too. I don't think I could get through life without you guys." I kissed him on the cheek and he kissed me back.

"Bella," Paul said and I hugged him. Paul still didn't like me too much. But I was getting to him. He was a softie deep down. I just had to dig through. "It was nice seeing you."

"It was nice to see you too."

"Your children are really gorgeous. Elizabeth looks just like Edward. She looks almost identical to Edward."

"I agree. She does." I kissed his cheek lightly and he gave me a genuine smile. Jake pushed Billy to me and I kissed him.

"You're going to have to come back soon."

"I will, now won't I?" I hugged him tighter to me, as tight as i could get him to me.

"Be sure to bring Edward." I could feel the shock on my face and he laughed.

"We're getting used to everything. Might as well start trying to get along with everyone. Including the vampires." I laughed humorlessly. Huh, maybe the vamps and wolves wouldn't be enemies much longer.

I slinked away from the eager smiles and faces and settled into the car seat. I pushed on the gas steadily and thought about everything. Everything that had happened in the last couple of days. It seemed life as _I_ knew it was over. And I had known that when I'd made the decision of keeping Elizabeth and Alex. I had accepted everything to come. Whether it was good or bad. Could fate be so cruel?

So cruel as to bring such horror to both Edward and I? And such consequences to Elizabeth and Alex? Consequences both good and bad?

I took a deep and long breath trying to keep myself from falling apart at the seams. Edward, Elizabeth, and Alex needed me to be strong for them. I needed to be strong for me. And I couldn't seem to be strong enough. As if the whole world were crashing down on me. I couldn't seem to even _prevent _myself from falling apart.

However when I thought about everything in general I was indisputably pleased that the twins had at least come out human. That they would be able to have a somewhat ordinary life. But that was on question too. _Everything_ was _questionable_. And that was heart crushing.

The road seemed to descend to nowhere and I looked up at the murky sky. I could hear Alex squealing his little heart out and I could hear the quiet and even breathing of a sleeping Elizabeth. And they were both mine. Both mine to keep. The tears were building again and I couldn't help it this time. The tears streaked my cheeks with salt and left my eyes stinging to the point of annoyance. I wipe they away aimlessly but they kept falling. More and more.

I was getting closer to home and as I realized this I felt my heart hammering inside my chest. Knowing I would see Edward in a matter of moments.

Edward. My poor husband. He was taking this harder than I was. Everything happening causing him more ache and anguish. I'd never seen Edward in so much agony and it hurt me to see him withering away. Withering away from the worry he carried for me and the sadness and worry he carried for our babies. This would hurt him the most . . . in the end.

I parked the car and sat for a second, not moving. My hands seized the steering wheel tightly and I could see my pale white skin stretched over my protruding knuckles. Alex was asleep now and as I place them both in my arms, I kissed their soft and tiny foreheads. A light drizzle of rain fell upon us and I wrapped Alex and Elizabeth tighter to me.

Carlisle's calm and even voice reached me first and from what he was saying he was talking to Edward. For his reassuring words reverberated off the walls. I bent and dropped the car keys on the counter. Their conversation swiftly came to a stop but I paid no attention.

My steps were loud as I made my way to the twin's room. Everything seemed quiet now and I could sense I was being watched. Elizabeth squirmed in my arms and I kissed her forehead and hummed her a soft and sweet melody. She instantly settled down. The room was warm and comforting. I placed them each in their cribs and layered them with sacred whispered words.

I didn't want to leave them and I felt a slight pang of uneasiness as I closed the door. I had to see Edward, though. He was not fairing well from what he had spoken to Carlisle and he needed me.

His figure sat at his piano. His long, pale fingers glided endlessly against the black and white keys. I stood, watching him, for a second and bit my bottom lip till I broke through the skin. Feeling my forehead crease with tension I made my way over to him.

"Edward," He lurched and turns to face me. His eyes solid gold and the tension clear on his face.

"Bella," His voice is overwrought and choked. "I—I didn't even hear you." I make my intentions clear before I move. The bench is hard underneath my bottom and I take his hands and cradle them in mine.

"How are you feeling?" This question is unneeded. For I know how he is feeling. What he feels, I feel.

"Okay." His word is clipped and even more strained than before.

"Edward." I pleaded. "Look at me." He does but not really. "No. Look me straight in the eye." He finally does and I know he wants to cry. I fold him in my arms and hold him close to my heart.

"I'm sorry." He whispers and I feel his frame vibrating against me. The sobs shaking him to core.

"No. Edward don't be sorry. It's okay. Let it out. I'm here for you." We sit like this for a little longer. And finally Edward pulls himself together. He pulls away from me and I let my hands fall into my lap. He stares out the window for a second before turning to me. He smiles, this time the smile reaches his eyes, and I lean forward to kiss him.

His hands cup my face tenderly and he kisses me this time. I pull away, scoot closer to him, and place my head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Are you going to be okay?" Edward seems fine now; except I'm still worried he might break again. At times like this we _both_ have to be strong.

He nods and kisses my hand.

"I'm okay. I just got a little—" he trails off. I nod in understanding and I get up, following the sound of everyone's mixed voices. Everyone is in the kitchen, talking about something.

"Hello," I greet them and Esme comes forward to give me a reassuring hug.

"How are you doing?" Carlisle points down to below my belly button. That is just like Carlisle.

"I feel perfect." I smile and give him a light hug. On the counter there's a bag of chips and I slowly walk over and open them. My stomach grumbles and I start shoving them down, not caring if I chewed them enough.

"So what's everyone been talking about?" I have nothing else to ask and nothing to talk about. So I might as well go ahead and get the scoop.

"Some of the conversation consists of the things you have seen in your recent and sudden visions/dreams. The other issue at hand is that Rosalie wants a baby now more than ever. And the last issue was ways to get Edward out of his coma-state of anguish." I smile and chuckle lightly, placing another handle of chips into my mouth.

"Ooh. What a conversation. A very serious conversation." I look over at Rosalie who doesn't look mad at me. _At all_. I tilt my head to the side just waiting for her to scowl at me. Instead she simply smiles at me, a warm sisterly smile. And it makes me breath catch.

"Rose why don't you and Emmett just adopt?" Esme asks and I look back a forth between everyone. Edward enters the room and comes behind me, his arms snaking around my torso. I wiggle closer to him and listen to everyone. Not daring to make a comment, just yet.

"Because I want my _own_ baby. One Emmett and I made." Her words are forlorn and I feel horrible. She just wants a baby and she can't even have that.

My visions turns completely black and I can't see anything. I still feel myself standing and I still hear everyone talking but I can't see anything.

"Edward?" I scream, my arms reaching out in front of me. I fall to my knees as visions fill my head. So many pictures. Of different people, different places, scenes I've already seen. New scenes that have holes in them. Scenes that don't make sense. Scenes that turn out horribly. And scenes from my memory. Scenes of Edward and I just butchered.

"Bella?" Edward's calling me and as I fall to my knees I feel his hands grabbing me.

"Edward! I can't see! I can't see!" I'm scared out of my mind and I'm crying. Desperate for all the pictures and scenes to go away. And for my vision to come back. Then a screeching noise fills my ears and I scream. I can't hear my pleading screams no matter how hard or loud I scream. Everything's spinning and I'm reaching. Reaching for nothing. The noise is getting louder and I claw at my ears. Still screaming.

"Bella! My God, what's happening Carlisle? What's going on?!" I can still hear everyone's voice but I can't get out words or see them. And it's freaking me out.

Then the visions stop and all I see is white in front of me. Then Rose appears. She's smiling and crying. Crying real tears. Everyone is smiling and talking but I can't hear what they're saying. It's like I'm deaf. Everyone's looking at me and I smile. Walking forward. Then Emmett appears, holding something in a blanket. I freeze, eyes wide, and swallow thickly. I try and say something but nothing comes out. Esme's clapping and everyone looks so happy. I'm puzzle and I walk forward, reaching Emmett. He pulls back the white blanket and I see a baby. A baby with blonde hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. It looks up at me and its eyes start glowing. And fangs protrude from its mouth.

My hand clasps over my mouth and I stagger backward, shaking my head. No one pays attention to me even though it seems like I'm screaming. I grab onto Alice and shake her pointing to the baby. I tell her something's wrong but she just smiles and moves me to the side.

The baby looks at me, its eyes turning completely red. So that no white shows. Its fangs leak a red substance and it looks straight at me. And if looks could kill, I would have been dead right there.

I can finally hear my screaming and my visions slowly comes back. I can see Edward in the distance and the picture grows bigger until my vision is completely back. I'm gasping and i can't seem to get enough oxygen in my lungs. I grip the shirt where my heart is and rest my head on the tile floor. My ears still hold the echoing of the screeching but i can hear everyone calling my name. I finally push myself up and Edward grabs me and pulls me close.

"Bella! Are you okay? Bella? Say something! Bella? Please, say something." I look up at him and he gasps, almost dropping me. I look at everyone else and they also look at with such horror it scares _me._ Edward pulls me into the bathroom and i see my reflection finally. My eyes are completely red, nothing else showing, and running from my eyes is blood. Not tears. The red tears fall from my eyes and i look like death. Then i notice my ears are leaking blood too as well as my nose. The blood keeps oozing from my eyes, and i cough as blood gurgles from me. I can feel the liquid seeping from my eyes and when i take a deeper look at myself i see a dark me. With black all around me eyes and fangs. With a flowing black dress that clings to me. And i look like a whole different person. Someone that's meant to destroy the world. I smile and i realize she's the other half of me. My other half thats buried deep down inside my soul. Waiting to reak havoic. Waiting to kill. Waiting to take over.

I see the reflection of Rose's baby staring at me in my own eyes and i scream and stumble backwards, falling to the floor. In the distance i hear Alex and Elizabeth crying.

I turn to Rose and she take a step back.

"You're pregnant." And i hear her baby's laugh in my ears.

**_Abomination_**

* * *

HOLY SHIT!!

is what i thought while writing this....

Any who, hope you liked this chapter as much as i did.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, review (you know you want to) and tell me what you think.

There will be another chapter soon...i swear. Because at the moment i cant WAIT to write the next chapter.

Thanks everyone!!!

-taylorcullenforever


	10. only because I Love You

**I just wanted to say Thank You VERY Much to everyone that reviewed!**

**You made my heart all gushy with love....haha**

**Okay, so the next chapter is pretty wild too.**

**Any who a lot of people were confused about the last chapter, you can review and say you are confused and i can help or you can go ahead and PM (private message) me and i will gladly help you then too. **

**Sorry it was so confusing.**

**So hopefully this chapter isn't confusing.**

**Thanks for reading!!!**

**XOXOXO**

**-taylorcullenforever**

* * *

Rosalie stared at me with a blank look on her porcelain doll face.

My fingers dug into my palms setting the skin there ablaze. It took me a second to calculate everything and fully understand what was going on. I wasn't in my body. Instead it felt as if someone else was controlling my body while I simply had to watch through my own eyes.

"That can't be." Rose's hand had strayed to her abdomen and I felt myself slowly smile.

"But you are," I said, voice nonchalant and level. That's not what I had wanted to say! My God, what's happening to me?

Fighting for control did me no good. My legs didn't budge and my eyes wouldn't even blink for _me_. I tried and tried over again, trying so hard the pressure trickled to my brain so that it pulsated incessantly. I was draining myself but I was so petrified if I didn't attempt I would never find a tactic to acquire restrain of my body.

_Don't Fight Me_

My breath wedged in my esophagus and Edward leisurely heaved me to him. His hands soothed my hair. My lanky arms draped around his torso and I listened for the voice that had just addressed me.

Her voice had been only a note higher than mine. And had sounded implausibly well known.

In spite of everything that had presently happened, Rose was still inquiring me and I desired a pleasant, lengthy cry.

_Get out of my head!_

I wasn't sure if the voice could heed my voice within my skull however I sensed something writhe throughout my body reticently. Edward's hand stroked my backside unconscientiously and his nose buried itself in my hair, drawing in my smell. I yearned to be able to inform him that something was erroneous with Rose and her baby and that not only was something dreadfully incorrect with both of them—there was also something badly off beam with me. But from the look Edward was giving me, he knew deep down that something was wrong with me. Even as I stood here, looking upon him.

_You shouldn't wish me absent, Bella. But I will do as you wish. Merely because_

_I Love You_

Her voice repeated themselves over and over in my still thudding head and I felt the sense of something slipping out of my body. A concluding imperceptible tug let me obtain self-control of my weakening body.

I was trembling now, my entire frame vibrating against the frozen, inflexible, and immortal corpse of Edward.

"Edward," I gasped, arms flinging around his neck to draw him closer to me. Instead Edward crushed me to him, my feet rising off the firm, secure ground. I was crying—blood or tears? I wasn't sure—and my hands kept re-gripping his shirt. Like if I didn't secure him to me he would withdraw from me for evermore.

"It's okay, Bella. Shh, I'm here my love. I'm here." His words were doing nothing for me, but his voice washed out the raw longing. I could hear Alice whispering to Emmett and Jasper and I knew this would affect them too. Not only would this bring sorrow upon Rose and Emmett, this would devastate Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Elizabeth, Alex, and Edward. I would obliterate my family, one way or the other, and this was all happening because of me. It had to be because of me. The Cullens had done nothing wrong to be worthy of such a deadly fate.

"Come on," Edward walked forward a good ten steps before stopping to say something to the others. They're speech was flying by too rapidly for me to comprehend any of the words spoken. Instead I closed my irritated, red, and swollen eyes shut and let my head fall between the crook of his neck and his shoulder.

To keep myself calm and away from another round of hysteria, I breathed in Edward's aroma and remember all the unbearably sweet moments we'd had before all of this had started. Identifiable pictures and videos passed one by one in front of my eyes, playing like a slideshow.

Edward started moving again and I wanted to keep crying. I wasn't sure why but my eyes seemed to agree with my desire and started watering again. Edward opened the door to the master bathroom and towed me inside, still cradling me in his arms. The splashing water sprayed my dangling legs and the slightest sensation sent the bubbling tears descending down my raw and inflated face.

"We're going to wash you up." He said to me, placing me on my incompetent feet. I stood there, swaying back and forth. Edward carefully gripped the hem of my shirt and pulled it off, the blood stained fabric wiping over my face.

"How can you stand the blood?" I asked, voice quiet. He looked up and caressed my cheek. And I leaned toward his hand, craving more of his loving touch.

"It doesn't—" He stops and grabs onto my bottoms, yanking them off me unhurriedly and delicately. He wasn't going to answer my question. He was trying to protect me.

"You can tell me. I've survived through enough the last couple of days that I'm sure I can handle a few words." I smiled at him, and pushed back a single strand of hair that had fallen onto his uneven forehead.

"The blood. It's not yours. It doesn't smell like your blood." I squeeze my lips together and scratch off a patch of dried blood.

"It doesn't? How is that possible?" The warm water is letting off a thick blanket of steam, leaving a few thick droplets on my skin. My shorts were off by now and Edward was on to my underwear.

"You don't mind do you?" I smiled at his respect and politeness.

"No, go ahead." I was starting to get chilly but I didn't mind so much.

Soon enough Edward had picked me up again and was carefully placing me into the steaming tub. The water seemed to engulf me and the warmth slowly seeped into my bones. The water seemed to turn a clotted red color as the blood particles washed off my skin. It was instantly revolting so I looked at Edward. He picked up a washcloth and doused it in soap before running over my skin.

"You scared me back there, Bella. What was going on?" I bit my lip and ran my fingertips over the wet skin of his hand.

"I don't know."

"Tell me please. What did you see? What was going on with you?" I shook my head and let my fingers run over the top of the water. The water was a burgundy color now and I felt my stomach clinch.

"I saw so many things." I started, not wanting to talk about those things, but knowing Edward had the right to know. "So many mangled pictures and videos. Some scary and other okay till the very end."

"Bella?"

"I saw the visions I had gotten days ago. The same scenes just more intense and so much louder. There were people's faces. So many of them. Faces I didn't know. Some were skeletons, others were people's faces, only decayed." My voice sounded incredulous and I could still feel the washcloth running over my thighs. "Some of the faces looked human then there would be a flash of light and their faces would turn pale and their teeth would be pointed and yellow. And their eyes would look heavily glazed over, all white. Other faces were indescribable and unspeakable but even scarier."

"Bella? You don't have to go on if you don't want to, Bella." It was too late for that. I was already seeing the faces again and all the scenes, just like I had earlier in my state of lunacy.

"I could see scenes of _us_. Memories. Except they would play out normally until the end. Then you or I would die. One time, I killed you. I did and I burned your body." I was sobbing now.

"Oh, Bella." Edward unplugged the drain so that the murky water receded from my body. He held out a towel and I stood up, letting the towel be snuggly wrapped around me.

Edward ran us up to our bedroom, quickly passing the babies' silent room. I threw on some clothing and watched as Edward sat on the edge of the bed. Thinking silently while waiting for me.

"I'm okay." I had been crying salty tears since the bathtub and now they basically fell onto my clean shirt. Edward walked over to me and got down on his knees, wrapping his arms around my bottom half.

"I'm so very sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." I stood him up right and kissed him. Running my lips over his.

Rosalie was talking to Emmett and Carlisle when we came down. Rose looked at me then ran over, embracing me.

"Bella, are you okay?" She worried and I wasn't sure why. I guess I was still getting used to that fact she loved me like a sister now.

"No, but I will be soon. We have to talk." She pulled back and nodded, pushing me into the living room where the others were seated.

"Carlisle, could what's happening to Bella have been a result from changing her while she was pregnant?" Carlisle ran his hand through his hair and gave me a skeptical look.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen this kind of reaction before."

"Could I be going crazy?" It was a straightforward issue. Crazy could do these kinds of things, maybe, and it seemed like a sensible motive. Except how would that clarify the blood seeping from every open spot on my face?

"Yes. You could be. But really I don't think that's what's wrong with you, Bella."

"Then what's wrong with me?" I knew Carlisle had no clue but I still had to ask.

"I'm not sure. And I can't know unless you tell me everything." He gave me a stern look and I looked over to Rose, who was caressing her bump of a stomach.

"Not yet. I will tell you thought. Just not yet, there are still things for me to be shown."

"You sound like someone is telling you there is more to be seen."

"No. I just know."

"How am I pregnant?" Rose spoke up, guiding everyone's attention to her already showing stomach. She wasn't showing much at all but after seeing her slim figure for so long the tiny bump protruding.

"Rosalie that will probably forever remain a mystery." Emmett said, looking fearful.

"I've always wanted a baby and now I get one when Bella's going extremely mad." She sighed and got up, walking over to the open window.

Then just as Rose was about to ask me if I knew how she had conceived, the vision that flashed before my eyes would give me the answer exactly.

* * *

**please review and tell me how the chapter was.....that is the biggest helper in my writing. **

**I hope this chapter was as heart wrenching as the last chapter was!!!**

**Thanks so much,**

**I'll be updating soon.**

**-taylorcullenforever**


	11. And They're Ours, Bella All Ours

**Okay, so i've been working on my novel non-stop. Finally reaching page 190, wow. Any who so i thought i would get a new chapter done.**

**This one is weird. Man, all my chapters are becoming weird. **

**Well, this one is pretty long, i'm happy about that.**

**So i hope you enjoy it!**

**XOXOXO**

**-taylorcullenforever**

* * *

I was still sitting on the sofa but I could notice the hallucination slithering towards me, taking over my eyesight. My hands seized my knees and I prepared myself for the excursion into a different world. I realized I would see things I didn't want to distinguish but I was going to have to face things. Sooner or later.

_See Bella, its not so bad. You'll change how you feel, sweetheart. Don't be so afraid._

Her voice sounded just like mine this time and that actuality sent a quake up my vertebrae. Nobody was calling my name just yet but as the revelation filled up my entire eyesight, I took a breath and dove in.

* * *

There I stood. In the living room next to the glass wall. Rosalie was positioned in front of me, still thinking about her and Emmett's exciting sex they had had only moments before. Rosalie was wearing nothing but a black, lacey, silk robe that swathed all over her curvature succulently. The robe clung slackly around her, her cleavage resting in the arc of the profound V. I turned around, my hands out in front of me—searching for something—and I looked around. I was hyperaware of my amplified audible range and I could heed Emmett lounging on a bed, watching TV. Edward was upstairs singing softly to Elizabeth and Alex, their coos filling my head. Everyone else was gone.

I started for the stairway but something brought me back over to Rosalie. Her face was poignant and it looked like she yearned for a good cry. Step after step I glide over to her side, placing an ashen hand on her icy shoulder. She turned toward me, forlorn written all over her forehead.

A wicked smile appeared onto my ample lips, and Rosalie sensed the danger. She pulled away from me, stumbling backward against the wall. I cracked my knuckles and I could see the skin where my hand had been start decaying. I could see a deep amethyst and emerald trickling beneath her skin, like veins and I watch them slink farther into her skin. Rosalie gasps and sneers as she clawed at the putrefying skin. The colors grew vibrant and she thrashed about, trying to tear all the way through the skin. Trying to let the venom seep from her corpse.

My hands were glowing, the color a bottomless scarlet, and I held them up before me. Twisting them back and forth, the exhilarating color putting me in a trance.

Rosalie crumbled to the floor; her whole left arm embedded with millions of streaks the colors of the amethyst and emerald. Her limb was a malicious olive and it looked like it was about to disassemble.

"Bella!" She screeched, her voice pleading. She started choking, her arm forgotten and her hands wrapping around her strained neck. The veins were protruding through the skin and I could sense her esophagus tightening up, so tight to the point of closing off completely.

Although she didn't need air to breath, the sensation of no longer being able to breath petrified her to no end.

"Why are you doing this? I love you, Bella. Why are you doing this?" The worlds came out disgruntled and contorted, but her lips traced the outline of each word clearly. I smirk, leaning toward her. My eyes level with her. The gold color was gone and the replacing black seemed like it was going to rupture.

I giggle, my hair falling onto my shoulders. I shake my head and lift her face up to meet mine with my index finger.

"Silly Rosalie. I'm not trying to hurt you, honey. I'm giving you what you want. I'm giving you the gift of life. A _baby_. That's what you want right?" Her eyes widen and roll back into her hair. She convulses and her eyes return, fixing themselves on me. "I love you, Rosalie. You believe me don't you?" Her arm reaches for me and I slap it away. Taking a few steps back.

"Bella," She whispers, thrashing some more. I walk to her side and pick her up, placing her heavy body into my arms. Her body goes limp and she swallows thickly, audibly.

I place her body in the middle of the room, between the couches. The carpet cushions her limbs and her head rolls to the side.

I straddle her, trying to control her. She lashes out at me again and I grip her down. She whimpers and her eyes swiftly move over everything, trying to understand what was happening. By now, the poison had gone from her left arm all the way through her chest and onto her other arm. The twining colors of the purple and green is revolting and I try not to think about it so much as I stare down at her.

"A baby, Rosalie. I'm giving you a baby. Your own little bundle of joy." I lean down and layer in her in my words. I kiss her trembling lips and sit back up.

I scotch her shirt all the way up, showing her slender abdomen. I run my finger along her velvety and frosty skin. She bucks under me and I laugh, my butt collapsing down on her. Her back arches and I try to get her to stay still.

"Stay still, Rose. Or I won't be able to do it." She groans in defeat.

My hands are no longer glowing but I place them over her stomach and try to divert all my energy into her. My hands becoming the same shade of red and soon enough I can see through her skin.

I see her unfertilized egg lying in her fallopian tube. But not only do I see that, I see the sperm Emmett had left inside her. Smiling, I look up at Rosalie and beam with delight.

"My God, Rosalie. This is really going to happen. You're going to finally get what you've always desired." She whimpers again and bucks and I slap at her arm. Willing her to stop it already.

With my undeniable power, I steer Emmett's sperm through her cervix. It's almost too easy but as I get to the uterus, it becomes more difficult. I force the energy into her body, so forcefully that a bead of sweat layers my wrinkled forehead and my neck. I finally get the sperm into her fallopian tube, where it meets the egg.

I watch as the sperm battles with all the others, trying to get into her egg. Rosalie cries out and tries to buck, but finds she doesn't have the energy.

**(A/N; okay, people. We all know that vampires don't realty have sperm *giggles* but since Stephenie Meyer explained to us that vampires has similar liquids—that are like sperm—I am just going to make it so that vampires in my story have sperm. Okay? So don't bash me for making vampires have sperm when they don't really. Thanks.)**

A sperm finally makes its way into the egg and I know I've done it.

In the next week or so the blastocyst—that's what it's called when the egg and sperm connect—will travel along the fallopian tube, dividing and changing as it goes, until it falls into the uterus.

I sigh and pull back my hands. They feel like lead and as I get off Rosalie she screams out in pain. Her hands covering the skin over her stomach.

My job was done.

A few minutes later Rosalie's screaming stopped and it was like she passed out. But her eyes opened and she looked around—confused.

"What happened? How did I get here?" I smile and shrug. She doesn't remember a thing.

* * *

The vision was disappearing but everything was dark due to fact my eyes were closed. I was shaking—that I was certain of—and I wonder if Edward was freaking out. Along with everyone else.

When I felt myself in full control, I opened my eyes and found everyone waiting for me. Carlisle and Esme looked so relieved when I made eye contact with them. Esme placed a hand over her heart, shaking her head.

Edward was beside me looking so freaked out and heartbroken that I reached up to touch his face. Once our skin made contact he started crying instantly the pool of tears streaming down his face. Years of tears finally spilt. I wasn't sure how he was crying but he was and I pulled him into my arms. His ears falling against my chest, the exact spot where my heart was. The skin there was pumping in sync with my heart and I kissed Edward's head in hopes of calming him down.

"I'm here. I'm fine. It's okay." He was still sobbing and I closed my eyes.

Why was all of this happening to us? To me? The Cullen's had done nothing wrong and I had done nothing wrong. And here we all were suffering over my stupid and horrible revelations.

Was it ever going to end? I asked myself, still holding onto Edward as he sobbed away into my chest. My shirt felt dank against my chest.

"I thought I was going to lose you, Bella." Edward whimpered, wrapping his arms around the lower section of my body.

"You're not going to lose me. I promise." Once I said it, I instantly regretted it. That wasn't a promise I could keep. I had no concept of what was in store for all of us in the future. Let alone what was in store for _me_.

Rosalie was rocking back and forth on the couch, her unsteady eyes studying me.

"Rosalie." I started, but stopped. I couldn't tell her the truth. I couldn't tell her that I had planted—that _thing_—that baby inside of her. I couldn't tell her that I had poisoned her and held her down.

There was absolutely no way, I would ever be able to tell her that. It would kill not only her and me, but also everyone else.

"You know what happened. Don't you?" Rose looks expectantly at me and I turn away from her hard gaze. My eyes land of Alice. She has her eyes closed and her fingers to her temples.

It was useless. She wasn't going to see the future.

"Yes, Rose." I say under my breath. I lick my dry and chapped lips and bite down on my lower lip.

"Do I want to know?"

"No." I reply. Edward finally gets control of himself and pulls back from me. Wiping away the moisture in his eyes.

He looks down at the water on his hands then back at me.

"How am I crying?"

"Do I want to know?" Rose asks again.

"Too many questions." I spit out, cupping my hands over my ears.

"Edward, you're crying because of something I did. I touched you and you started crying." Finally everyone's attention turns to the tears still trickling down his face.

Everyone starts taking in hushed voices and I open my mouth, hands still over my ears.

"No. You don't want to know Rose." I shake my head and grasp Edward's hand in mine.

I can hear Elizabeth and Alex stirring upstairs, their cries calling to me.

"Was it something you did?" I look up at her, my eyes ablaze. I was angry and I shouldn't be.

I don't reply, leaving her question unanswered, as I start up the stairs. As I get further up, Alex and Elizabeth's cries soften as if they know I'm coming for them.

In my state of insanity I wasn't sure if I would be able to hand being around my children but in this case I knew it would be okay. I was there Mother and nothing was going to take them away from them.

"You did it!" Rosalie accused, running over to the bottom of the stairs. "Didn't you!"

I leave her there and in less than a few seconds find myself in the babies' room.

Alex gurgles at me when I reach over the crib and pick him up. His soft little body folds perfectly into the cradle of my arm—like his body was meant to curl into mine—and I placed a soft and lingering kiss on his baby soft head. The little hair he had ticked my skin.

I rocked back and forth while I walked over to Elizabeth. She looked at me then gave me this smile, it was wide and showed off her teeth-less gums. I picked her up and cradled her in my other arm.

"I love you." I whispered to them. Dancing back and forth as they stared at my face.

_Well Bella, how did the vision go? Did you expect it? Did you even have a clue? _

Her voice was not even a pitch higher this time and sounded almost exactly like mine, like before. I cringed away from the malicious voice.

I didn't like _her_ being in my head. Even though I didn't know who she was; she was familiar enough.

_It didn't go very good. It didn't go well at all. Thank you very much. It was horrible actually. I hurt Rosalie. I hurt her and planted an abomination in her stomach. I had placed the thing inside her and at the same time I hadn't even known._

I didn't know why the hell I was talking to _her_. I really shouldn't be. But else was there to do? Just ignore her? No, that would do me no good.

She interrupted my reverie.

_Oh, Bella. You're so human. So sympathetic and caring. _

_So what? You hurt her, but at the same time you gave her the gift of life. You gave her what she wanted. A baby. She should be thanking you._

I gritted my teeth and focused on Alex as he grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling playfully. My God, they were growing up so fast.

The thought brought tears to my eyes.

_I am human! And I should have been able to give her what she wanted without pain. God, and I didn't give her a baby. I gave her an abomination._

I cuddle Alex and Elizabeth closer to me, waiting for the voice.

_Alex and Elizabeth are beautiful. Stunning hybrids. It's amazing how they are so human but so vampire at the same time. It is truly amazing. And they're ours, Bella. All ours. _

My head reeled at the thoughts of my children—my little angels—being part of the monster talking to me. No they're Edward's and mine. They are not hers.

_No_, I sneered, _they are not hybrids. And they are not yours. They are not __**ours**__._

Her laugh rang in my ears and I blinked against the sound, swaying Alex and Elizabeth.

_Oh, but they are ours Bella. They are both yours and __**mine**__._

_No. They are not yours. _

_Yes, they are, Bella. You will see. You will see that they are just as much mine as they are yours. _

"No!" I yelled out loud, running from the room.

_**Yes, they are, Bella. You will see. You will see that they are just as much mine … as they are yours.**_

* * *

**Like i said, i really hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review!!! I love hearing your thoughts on my chapter and it the more reviews i get the faster chapter come. **

**:)))**

**Thanks everyone!**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**-taylorcullenforever  
**

**P.S your lack of reviews is making me sad. It makes me think you guys dont like the story. Come on, please review. I want to know what you're thinking. **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!! PLEASE**


	12. Will Of The Heart

**Hey Everyone!**

**Sorry for the long wait for my update**

**Just took TAKS Reading and school has been a bitch**

**This next chapter should not be confusing.**

**I'm pretty sure its not.**

**Here we go.....**

* * *

I folded my arms across my chest and looked out at the land before me, the only thing stopping me from going outside being the screen door. Everything was insanely quiet and I didn't like it. After all the commotion in the past day or two, the silence was now not peaceful like it used to be but a piercing screech in my ears.

I puffed out my cheeks with a good gulp of breath and held it in, cheating and breathing out my nose. I heard Rosalie whisper something to Emmett but I didn't listen in, instead concentrating on blowing out the air in my mouth. What a great new day.

This morning had been almost—normal. My mind had been re-winded somehow and when I awoke I didn't remember any of the events of yesterday or any of the visions that clung to my mind. But soon enough once I was in the shower after kissing Edward reality came crashing down on me. So much for escaping.

Today, though, I was trying to be myself as much as I could. My body was sore and my muscles ached with every movement I made. Everyone was strangely distant from me and I didn't blame them. I was at fault for all this shit and I knew it. Esme had tried to comfort me earlier and I appreciated it so much. Yet her words and touches gave me no comfort and didn't rid me of any guilt. Only one person would make me feel any better and that was Rosalie. Who—at the very moment—refused to look at me, let alone bless with me forgiveness as screwing up her life.

Pulling away from the open front door, I scowled at myself, and walked into the kitchen. The need to stuff my face was incredible and there wasn't anything that was going to stop me from doing it. I opened the refrigerator, smiling and sighing, to see a gallon of vanilla ice cream sitting on the shelf. I picked it up and popped off the lid, digging a spoon out of a drawer next to me. I dug in noticing that the food tasted great but at the same time left a foul taste in my mouth that made my stomach turn.

Edward walked in and stared at me, his hands frozen on the doorway and his eyebrows rising as he took in just exactly what I was doing. I didn't stop eating but continued now at a faster pace.

"Bella," He sighed, coming closer to me. I looked up at him, the spoon inches from my mouth. I took in a deep breath and blew it out, turning away from Edward.

"What?" I asked, my voice high, annoyed, and accusing. I cleared my throat and put down the ice cream, my back to him.

"You need to do something with yourself." I looked at him, my mouth gaping open and my eyes ablaze. I was in no position to have Edward—my husband—tell me that I needed to do something with myself. I was in fact doing something. And that was eating. What more did he want me to do?

"I am, I'm eating, Edward." I told him in a clipped voice. I thumped my hand on my forehead slightly, my index and middle finger tracing down from my temple to my jaw. Edward looked hurt and he started to leave.

"Edward!" I called out, lightly stomping my foot and opening my palms out in front of me—trying to get myself to be nice. There was no reason for me to take my feelings out on Edward—I was mad at myself and he didn't deserve me being all bitchy toward him.

This time he was the one with his back to me and his head turned side-ways, only the very corner of his eye telling me he was briefly glancing at me.

"I'm sorry." I confessed, tapping my foot along the floor. Looking down at the mush that was ice cream, I bit my lip, and mentally slapped myself. "I'm just a little—today is not a good day for me."

"When is a day ever good for you, Bella?" Edward finally turned around fully and he walked toward me, his finger hooking under my chin and shifting my gaze up to his.

"I—" He cut me off with a kiss, that turned into several kisses. I pulled back and shook my head but he grabbed my hips and brought me back to him. His lips caressed my jaw, placing several wet kisses there before nuzzling my neck.

My fingers intertwined in his hair, pulling and tangling it as he licked my jugular vein, causing a moan to build in the back of my neck.

"Bella," He moaned, his hands latching onto my butt as he lifted my up and onto the counter, the ice cream forgotten. His teeth playfully bit down on my neck and shoulder and I found myself wanting him more with every little touch.

I tugged on his shirt, his lips crashing down on mine in a passionate kiss. His tongue traced my lower lip, his tongue slick and cool, and I opened up. Letting him gain entry. He moaned into me as our lips folded over each other wildly, my kissing hard and erratic.

Edward kissed my shoulders, his hands guiding my hips into his. I heard everyone leaving the house and I felt ashamed suddenly to have been doing this with Edward so very publicly to our family.

Edward's member was hard now—standing straight up and pointing straight at my pussy. Edward grunted as his cock slammed into me, the friction so intense my teeth slammed down and my fingernails dug into the flesh of Edward's shoulder and arm.

He gave me a hot and wet kiss as he ripped open my shirt, sending the shards of fabric falling to the floor. With my breasts exposed he bent down and took my nipple into his mouth, sucking and lapping me.

"Where are the kids?" I asked, my back arching in pleasure. He bit down as his hand kneaded the other breast.

"With Esme," He answered, returning to bit down my on erect nipple. They were pink and firm now, also highly sensitive.

"Edward," I groaned, hating how he was teasing me. Straightening up, he pulled off his shirt, dropping his paints, and releasing his cock from his boxers. I wriggled out of my pants, letting them slid down my claves.

"God damn panties." He shouted, yanking them down as he pushes me down onto the counter. I was panting now, the heat between my legs growing as a tingling sensation rippled through me down in my awaiting area.

Edward grabbed onto my hips with one hand, the other leading his cock into me.

"God you're tight." Edward groaned as he penetrated me. I gasped and gripped onto the counter bracing myself for what was the come. He started driving hard and my pelvis thudded against him over and over as I came closer to coming.

I threw my head back, chanting his name, and feeling myself slide along the counter as I arched my back.

His cold fingers etched into my skin, holding onto me, as Edward kept pounding.

I sat up briefly, swearing as I felt him slip deeper inside, and placed my hand on the side of his neck as I kissed him.

Our lips were barely touching as I fully wrapped my legs around his waist. He picked me up, never stopping, and threw me against the wall watching as I squirmed.

"Bella . . .yes, yes, I love you." He said. I screeched out when his hammering became to much and he placed a hand over my mouth.

"I know, baby, I know." I was on the verge of coming and he released my mouth, kissing me again. I watched as his eyes rolled back into his head.

"I'm going to come, Edward." I called out, gasping and thrusting forward to meet his every movement.

"Me too, hold on, hold on." Edward pulled out completely then pushed in and I came hard.

I felt his hot liquids release inside me and he pulled out, letting me slide down the wall.

He knelt next to me and kissed my forehead and I looked down to see his cock covered with my juices.

We shouldn't have done that. Edward left me and I heard the water come to life—through the walls—as Edward got in the shower. I sat there, my hair a tangled mess, and my pussy throbbing and my walls clutching at nothing.

Picking up my clothing, I stood but sat back down realizing maybe it was right for us to have sex—reminding us that we still loved each other.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Fresh and clean, thanks to a shower, I stand at the front door again. The sun is starting to set but it's so beautiful I know I can no longer resist. Looking down at a watchful Alex, I secure him tightly to me and push the door open, walking outside.

Holding the bottle of milk in my free hand, I settle into the grass in front of the house. Right where we can both clearly see the pink clouds and the orange glowing sun.

Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were all back and Elizabeth was now spending time with Edward.

I watched Alex as he slowly reached out for a tulip that had been planted by Esme. I picked it and brought over to Alex who drooled slightly as he gazed at it, smiling and grabbing for it with his tiny outstretched fingers.

I laughed and gave it to him, placing my legs straight out and laying Alex down on them. He gurgled and said some baby gibberish, swirling the tulip in the air. I held his tiny foot in my hand, bending down to kiss it. Playing with each chubby little toe.

"This little piggy went to the market." I started, grabbing Alex's attention. I wiggled his big toe. Going for the next. "And this little piggy went home. This little piggy had roast beef. And this little piggy had none." I held on to his little pinky, wiping away some drool. "And this little piggy went wee, wee, wee, wee, wee, all the way home!" I tickled Alex all the way up his leg to his stomach smiling at him.

I sat him up again, reaching for the bottle, and bringing up to his lips. The milk sloshed around and Alex gave out a little cry, his hand smacking the bottle away. I pursed my lips as my forehead wrinkled in worry and confusion. I tried to get him to take the bottle but he turned his head away, refusing.

I slapped a hand over my mouth, letting out a cry. He was like Elizabeth now. Oh God, please no.

I tried again and started crying as Alex leaned away from the bottle.

Throwing the bottle to the ground, I hugged Alex to me.

Feeling his little fingers wrap around the small hairs at the back of my neck and his little head rest upon my shoulder, a slobbery kiss being planted on my neck.

* * *

**Well, there you have it.**

**Bella and Edward have ***needed*** sex**

**&**

**Alex refuses to have blood.**

**Pretty much sucks**

**I will be writing the next chapter tomorrow for sure, i'm just having a hard time figuring out where to go with the rest of the story.**

**which is where ******YOU****** come in! **

**I need ideas for this story, to keep it going. I know how its going to end but i need stuff for inbetween!**

**If you have ANY ideas please PM or review and let me know!**

**So REVIEW and tell me what you think!**

**love you guys!**

**-taylorcullenforever**

****new chapter coming soon****


	13. Just Another Normal Moment

**I am shocked that i'd had actually found the time to get this chapter done!!!**

**But i knew i'd told you guys i'd have a new chapter out pronto so here it is!**

**This one is--again--uncomplicated mostly. **

**And not confusing!**

**Hope you like it!**

**-taylorcullenforever**

* * *

I held Alex tightly to me, not crying fully but on the very edge of loosing it. Like I had yesterday.

Not only was one child less human than expected; now the second one was following in his sister's footsteps. Yet, it wasn't exactly Alex's decision, now was it?

There was nothing I could do about it. I had been repeating this fact to myself, over and over. In hopes that it would finally settle down in my brain and I would stop feeling the need to figure out a way to solve _all_ of our problems. It wasn't that simple.

The life I'd dreamt of would never exist because I had chosen to live out the remainder of eternity with a vampire as my beloved husband. I had signed a deal the very day I'd fallen in love with Edward and I was going to have to stick with it.

Alex and Elizabeth were counting on me to love and protect and take care of them. I was their mother and through everything I needed to be strong for my family.

Feeling my eyes begin to sting, I held onto what little restraint I had.

_Don't cry Bella, don't cry. Be strong. Strong, strong, strong, strong._

That was my goal; to be strong along with being a good mother.

Pulling Alex away from my rising and falling chest, I kissed his little nose and sat him down on my lap again, facing me. I pressed my lips together, picking another tulip. I brought it to my nose, the folds of the pedals curling around my nose and my top lip; it's smell fresh and crisp.

I took the flower and rubbed it in circles over Alex's stomach as he watched me.

He was growing up so fast, already he was responding so attentively to everything.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked him, smiling as he took my index finger and held onto it, tittering back and forth. Testing my legs to see if they would keep supporting him.

I swooped him up and laid him—stomach down—onto the dank grass. He cackled into his hands, letting his little head come in contact with the ground. I chuckled, myself, and placed my hand down onto my still stretched out stomach. Thanking the Lord again for having let me give birth to both Alex and Lizzie.

Digging my elbow into the ground, I laid on my side and propped myself up. Making sure to keep an eye on Alex, at all times.

He was still playing and examining the flowers and grass around him, something he hadn't ever seen before today. Something new to learn about.

The woods surrounded us and as I looked up, I noticed they were ominous today. Something about the way the trees swayed with the wind a certain way and how the darkness—you saw when you tried to look deeper inside—made my skin crawl.

Shaking my head to calm my obviously fried nerves, I smiled, remembering all the good times I'd had with Edward in there. That had to mean something.

_Aww, how sweet._

My nostrils flared and a bead of sweat broke out onto my neck and back.

I stopped breathing for a second. My eyes swiftly landing back on Alex, I placed my hand on him while I looked around again. Just to make sure on one was there.

Alex was oblivious to what was going on. His little feet kicking back and forth, wobbly but strong. He tugged my fingers and situated them in his mouth, biting down. All I felt was saliva and rubbery gums.

_What do you want?_

I asked, cursing myself under my breath for talking to her at all. At the same time I was hoping to find out if she wanted something from me. If the reason for messing with my head was because I obtained something she wanted.

Surely if I could give her what she desired, she'll leave my family and I alone.

Whoever she was, I knew she wasn't good. She was dangerous and that was a fact.

_I don't want anything Bella_.

I grimaced at the sound of her voice when she said my name. Especially at the way she said my name—mocking. Before I could say anything she continued.

_I was just checking in to see how you're day was going. That's all._

Her voice turned innocent. I grabbed onto Alex, the feeling of eyes on us becoming overpoweringly tangible. I scrutinized the area again; my eyes straining to see into the blackness.

I consideration going back inside but as Alex for the ground and whimpered, I sighed, gave in, and placed him back down.

I've had better days.

I sneered, still searching for any slight movement. My palms were clammy with perspirant and I licked my lips nervously, uncertainly.

I'm sure.

Alex started crying, his fists balled up and his face becoming red. I clucked my tongue and realized that I'd never fed him once I'd figured out he wanted blood—needed blood.

Cradling him in my arms, I retrieved the bottle of milk and went inside.

I could hear Edward feeding Elizabeth still—she sure was something to Edward—and I could hear his words. Telling her how much he loved her, that she was something special, and that she was dang beautiful. _Just like her daddy_, I thought.

I shushed Alex and patted his back soothingly. The bottle of blood that had once been in the refrigerator was now sitting onto of the counter, as if waiting for me. Hmm. That's weird. Maybe Edward had left it out.

Pressing my lips together, I grabbed the bottle and plucked it into his mouth. Alex sucked stridently and greedily. I snatch the napkin lying on the counter, wiping away excess liquid that spilt from the corners of his mouth.

Gazing into his eyes, I found myself lost in them, waiting for her voice to return.

"Bella?" Edward called out and I snapped out of my trance. I gave him a whole-hearted smile. Walking over and kissing his lips.

Elizabeth squirmed in his arms and I kissed her hand, noticing that she was in desperate need of a diaper change.

"I have news," Edward said, his eyes turning liquid gold as he smiled so happily at me. Not knowing what else could be news to me, I half-smiled then turned solemn. Staring at his face expectantly waiting for something bad to come out of his mouth.

He didn't answer and I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "Okay tell me."

"Elizabeth no longer wants _blood_! She drank milk today." Tears pooled in my eyes. I had missed it. Out of all the things I could have missed, I had missed my own daughter's 'changing' moment.

My eyebrows furrowed and I step back, my mouth in an angry straight line.

"Why didn't you come get me? Why didn't you tell me?" I accused, my eyes widening expectantly as I waited for a darn good answer. And it better be a good one.

"I was so excited and—" He paused, tilting his head. "I looked at you through the window and you looked so . . . calm . . . so normal." Sucking in a breath, I felt my mouth convulse with a little half-smile. It disappearing before he could smile back.

"It's okay."

"I'm sorry, I should ha—"

"Edward, it's fine. She'll need another feeding soon and I'll get to be there with her then." I smiled and puckered up as Edward leaned in for another, guilty kiss.

If it wasn't one thing, it was another.

"That's great!" I squealed, wiping Alex's mouth once more. A few more sucks and he would be done. "I have news too." At this I held up Alex enough for Edward to look down, see the red liquid, breath in, and stumble back.

I frowned, shook my head, and took the bottle from Alex as he finished. I dumped the bottle into the sink, knowing I'd wash it later. When everything was fine again.

"Edward," I said, willing him to hold it together and come back over to me.

Edward looked at Alex, shaking his head like I had. He looked so defeat and hurt. I bounced Alex in my arms and promptly took Elizabeth from Edward.

I vampire-speed walked into the next room, setting down Elizabeth onto a spear changer we'd gotten just in case.

"Edward," I called out again and he came to stand behind me. His face drained of color and his eyes cold and hard.

I placed Alex in his hands and attended to Lizzie's smelly diaper.

Getting out the wipes and baby powder, I undid her diaper and said,

"Woo wee," To her as she tried to grab her feet. I laughed but it came out forced and airy.

Situating a clean diaper under her messy one, I undid the straps and laid out the front flap of the diaper toward me.

"You're going to have to cheer up, Edward." I said, making sure that Lizzie's bottom was still on the back flap of the diaper. Using one hands I gathered her ankles up, lifting her bottom into the air.

Taking the nasty diaper and moving it to the side, I grasp a baby wipe, wiping front to back.

Tossing the wipes onto the dirty diaper, I fold up the diaper and give it to Edward to toss away.

"Bella," He groans but I know it's not about the diaper. I put up my hand, cutting him off.

"I cannot attempt to be even a little _happy_ if you are not trying to be _happy along with me_." He says, getting rid of the diaper. I fold the front of the clean diaper around her waist, fastening it, and standing her up.

"Now we're clean, aren't we? Yes, we are." I coo, shaking her only the tiniest bit.

"I am trying." Edward's back and standing in front of me.

"Oh, really?" I glower, spitting the words.

"Yes."

"Well, Edward! It sure the hell doesn't seem like it."

"I love them, Bella. It's heartbreaking knowing that neither of them are really human and that it's my fault they're like that."

"You think I don't understand how hard all of this is on you? Cause, Edward, I completely understand. But—" I stop, picking up Elizabeth and moving aside as Edward places Alex down for a change.

"You have to let it go." I finish; standing behind him but not before I place Elizabeth down in the excess space available on the large changer.

I wrap my free arm around his torso. Planting a kiss on the skin right behind his ears, I kiss him more all over his neck.

"It's easier said then done." And at that phrase I had to laugh. He looks at me, baffeled at me for choosing a moment like this to laugh at him. I slap my hand over my mouth and try to stop laughing but I can't help myself. I

Edward begins to laugh at my struggling and soon he's dancing with me. One hand holding mine and the other sliding down my waist. I circle my arms around his neck, pulling him close as he dips me.

I beam with happiness and kiss him, both of us smiling as Alex gurgles behind us.

Edward dips my fully. Me gasping and Edward snickering at my reaction before returning to Alex.

He lifts up Alex's legs as I take Elizabeth in my arms again, pressing her against my chest as she curls up. Getting comfort for a good long nap.

"Do you still—_her_?" Edward asks, glancing at me.

I shrug, not exactly wanting to confess to him that she's kind of already become a daily routine. Something you get used to, as if it's just another action during the day.

"Yes." I'm not going to lie to him. Our marriage was not going to built off of lies.

"And—?"

"And what?"

"What do you talk about?"

"I don't know. Nothing really. She just pops up at random moments."

"Oh," He trails off, securing a new diaper around Alex and placing him in the crook of his arm.

"I don't really want to talk about it—" I whispered, looking down at my feet. Edward lifted my face up and he looked me straight in the eye.

"You don't have to. Let's just take it easy." I nodded and gave him a long, passionate kiss. So damn thankful for having such a man as Edward for my husband.

"Come on," Edward took my hand and pulled me into the living room. Sitting me down on my couch with both Alex and Elizabeth as he found of a movie to watch.

Minutes later, between us was a bowel of popcorn and the remote. On Edward's lap was Alex and on my lap was Elizabeth.

The movie began playing and I scooted closer to Edward, snuggling into his side.

Living out just another _normal_ moment in our life.

* * *

**Edward and Bella are having some trouble with their relationship but as you saw in this chapter their relationship is just fine. **

**As for the kids--mmm, they're growing up so fast.**

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**And if you have any ideas for future chapters!**

**love you guys**

**-taylorcullenforever**


	14. Baby Sister

New Chappy!

Here we go:

******** I put captions outside of the in-side-bella's-head conversations signaling who is talking with each line.*******

* * *

Lying in bed, I stared up at the ceiling not really wanting to move. The sheets covered my legs, the comforter scrunched up by my feet. It was too hot for that thick comforter. The fan above me spun and spun, almost making me dizzy when I stared at it.

Edward was attending to our children as I took a little time off. I was more tired than usual. My eyes feeling heavy and sore for longer periods of time despite how much coffee I drank—it only energized me a little.

Someone knocked on the door and I moved my head to look up at the door upside down.

"Come in." I said and the door opened as Alice danced her way in. She was wearing a mini-skirt along with a cute v-cute pink top. Her hair bounced with her.

She sat down next to me on the bed and I pulled up the sheets, beckoning her to lay down with me for a few minutes. It was the least she could do. I missed her. It seemed like we weren't getting to spend that much time together. That fact sent a pang of sorrow through me.

"How are you?" Her voice was concerned and I blinked as she got under the sheets. She pulled them around her and turned toward me. Her cool breath blew across my face and I smiled, grabbing her hand under the covers. She squeezed and I felt like crying suddenly.

I was still overly emotional.

"I'm doing okay." I replied, feeling my chest rise then fall. The same pattern over and over again.

"I saw into your future." She whispers, not moving as she closes her eyes. She looks deep in thought and I'm afraid to say something and ruin her concentration. I turn and snuggled into her side, wrapping an arm around her stomach. Our hands stay together and the coolness of her body felt good, calming my rising body temperature.

She opens her eyes and smiles at me, patting my head. I sigh and close my eyes. Sleep is close by and I wonder how long it will be till I fall asleep.

"Is it good?" I ask Alice, not moving. She doesn't say anything for what seems like the longest time.

"Yes." I hug her even tighter to me and smile, glad that nothing bad will happen. That whatever is going on with me will go away and Edward and I will be able to live out the life we've always wanted.

"But," Her voice starts and I feel my heart stop, restarting as my hope starts to decay. I take in a ragged breath and wait, hoping what she has to say instant to bad.

"Something happens." She stops and purses her lips. "But I'm not exactly sure what. We all end up being together in the end but something happens for sure."

"That's nice to know." I say, finally sitting up.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I should have kept my mouth shut." I look at her and smile, shaking my head. I run my fingers through my hair. It's a tangled mess.

"No, I'm glad you told me. Thanks Alice." She nods and stares at me.

A wicked sparkle flares in her eyes and I lean away from her, my eyes wide with suspicion.

"Alice," I groan, knowing she's planned something for me today. The girl never lets me just have a resting day.

A thought flashed through my mind, a silver sliver of thought.

My God, she better not be taking me shopping.

"Alice, give Bella a break today." Alice pouted and folded her arms across her chest.

"Edward, she needs knew things! Teenage moms are more likely to let themselves go then adult moms. Bella needs to get in the grove of taking care of herself." I could hear Edward laugh—a melody of ringing bells—and I closed my eyes, lying back down.

"Alice, please not today. I'm just too tired."

"Yea, well I'm _tired_ too." She said, placing her hands over my cheeks and pushing them together. I moved my lips and knew I looked retarded.

"Come on." She pulled me up and had me changed into a new outfit in no time.

"Is Edward coming?" I asked as I trailed behind her, stepping into the kitchen.

I grabbed me a bottle of water and downed it, my mouth dry and my lips chapped. Alice stared at me and shook her head, grabbing her purse off the counter.

"Nope, and you are going to deal with it. But Rose is coming."

"Oh goodie!" I said sarcastically, clapping my hands together. Just then Rose came stomping in, her jaw on the floor, and her hand over her heart.

"You don't want me to go, Bella?" She asked, her voice loud and expectant.

_You know, Bella, Rose is quite the whore._

Her voice rang in my ear and reverberated through my head like a continuous cycle.

_No she's not. Uhh, what should I call you?_

I asked back, having to concentrate. Rose was glaring at me but I could see a smile in her eyes. Alice, on the other hand, knew something was going on.

"Can you hear her?" Alice asked and Rose caught on, coming to stand right next to me. I listened close for her voice but heard nothing.

_Call me Ever. _

She replied and I smiled a little. Ever; what a weird name.

_Okay then, Ever. Rose is not a whore._

_Okay, so she's not. But she's quite the sex addict_

I laughed and realized I'd done it out loud. Jasper and Emmett were now standing a foot away along with Carlisle and Esme.

_They're all staring at me. (B)_

_I know, I can see. (Ever)_

_How can you see? That should be impossible, you're not here. (B)_

_Bella, I can see through your eyes. Don't you think if I could get inside your head and talk to you, I could see through your eyes too? (Ever)_

_I just didn't think you did. You make yourself sound like a parasite living in my head. (B)_

_That's not funny Bella. (Ever)_

_Sorry, I didn't mean it to be funny though. (B)_

_Rosalie's baby seems to be doing just fine. Growing at a nice pace. (Ever)_

_How do you know that? (B)_

_That's something you don't need to know. (Ever)_

_Ever? (B)_

_Yes? (Ever)_

_Will I ever meet you? See you at least? (B)_

_Of course, Bella. Very soon too. Very soon. (Ever)_

_Are you bad? (B)_

_What do you mean? (Ever)_

_Are you evil? (B)_

_I must be going Bella. I'll talk to you later baby sister. (Ever)_

My brow creased and I shook my head as I felt her presence slither out of my body somehow. Leaving me with a feeling of emptiness.

They were all staring at me and my mind reeled.

I felt light headed and I slumped down to the floor, placing my head between my knees.

"Bella, what happened are you okay?" Alice asked hoisting me up with her arm wrapped around my waist. I shook my head and took in a deep breath.

"I'm just tired." Alice nodded and carried me bridal style to our bedroom. Edward followed us and I felt him grab on to my hand. I squeezed and smiled slightly.

They laid me down and I turned to Edward.

"She called me baby sister."

* * *

OOH!!! Snap.

See you next chapter!

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

-taylorcullenforever


	15. Butterfly Fly Away

**READ: As of today, i am changing the NAME of this story! Instead of He's Back, We're Married, With Twins it will now by Forsaking All I've Fallen For**

**&**

**I'm looking for a BETA so if you want to be my beta please PM me or review letting me know!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-taylorcullenforever**

**PLEASE READ A/N AT BOTTOM OF PAGE!**

* * *

Alex stared at me, his eyes only half-closed. He had curled his body against mine, his little fists resting against my breasts. The rocking chair under me moved easily, my legs pushing endless. Edward sat across from me, Elizabeth in his arms. She was conked out already, Alex following slowly. Everything was peaceful, quiet and calm. I stared at my child, such affection toward him rolling off from me in waves that would put the waves of the sea to shame. Crashing down on the room with such force that my body slightly shook from the shock of such emotion.

Edward stood up and swiftly scooted his chair closer to mine. He sat back down as Elizabeth twitched slightly, her hand reaching out to grab a patch of his shirt.

Her breathing had hitched, but as she let out a profound breath she fell back into her slumber. He held out his hand, his wedding finger glistening in the light that fell upon us through the only window. I took it, holding on tight.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, voice wavering with fright and uncertainty. Edward looked thoughtful, leaning down to brush his lips over Lizzie's head. He held on to her tighter as he took a good look at me.

Taking in the bruises under my eyes from me not getting enough sleep despite the fact that I had been sleeping through the day, for the past three days.

To be honest, I still felt tired.

"Bella," He whispered my voice and I felt myself become dazzled. The memories of my past human experiences, in the emotional department when he did such things, coming alive. I smiled, trying to hold on to my old Bella feeling. It was refreshing to feel something besides exhaustion, fright, and worry.

He stood up, letting go of my hand as he wedged Elizabeth into my free arm. Her feet bumped into Alex's and he giggled slightly still not having fallen asleep. I crawled onto Edward's lap, his arms wrapping around my lower waist, right under our babies.

He rocked us back and forth, not talking. I leaned back fully, my cheek rubbing against his. Sleep called to me, closing my eyes, and relaxing my bones from the inside out. The sunset shone down on us, the blinds cutting through slices of it so that it splayed out in thick sheets across the floor.

The silence now was filled with tension, giving me some time to think. My mind reeling on the things I'd been forcefully pushing into the closed off vault inside my head. What was to become of our life? Everything was falling apart.

My relationship with Rosalie would surely fall apart if she every truly found out what I'd done to her. Then I'd loose my relationship with the Cullens because she was their family. Edward was included in that group. Would he leave me? Who's side would he end up choosing?

I would loose everything. If I didn't loose the Cullens in my quest to find a way out of this impending doom, what would happen to our relationship? Edward's and mine? We can't keep trying to live a full life with me hearing voices and seeing things that would surely eat at me still I became mad enough I had to be sent away to the asylum.

Edward wouldn't love me anymore if I went crazy.

Would I loose Edward?

My brain seemed to explode at the thought, pounding hard. I turned my face, so that our lips were barely touching. I couldn't stop myself as I cuddled close to him, needing his touch as badly as a crack head needing a damn good hit.

"I'm so scared." I said, tears bubbling up like those hot springs in Arkansas. The liquid hot and heavy with anger. Edward kissed me then, reassuring me with every little touch.

"Don't be scared."

"I can't help feeling that way."

"We'll make it through."

"How?"

"We'll find a way."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Rose is going to hate me"

"Why?" I shook my head.

"I can't tell you."

"When will you be able to tell me?"

"When I know she'll no longer hate me when she's told the truth."

"Bella, she won—" I cut him off with a kiss.

"She will."

_Edward sure is gorgeous. _

Her voice sent a sliver of relief throughout my body but her words cut through me like a knife.

_I'd rather you not talk about my husband that way. (B)_

_I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't think you'd find it so offensive. (Ever)_

_Well I do. (B)_

She was silent. Edward looked me in the eyes, asking me if something was wrong. I leaned in to kiss him, the kiss lasting longer than I thought it would have. His lips folded over mine, slobbering all over me. He did this playfully, causing me to shove him back. I slapped his arm, kissing his eyelids as he closed his eyes. Our position caused me to strain my neck as I tried to reach his face.

Before I could do anything else, Edward stood me up, taking both Elizabeth and Alex from my arms. He placed them in their cribs seeing as all they did these days were sleep.

_Your day going just fine so far? (Ever)_

_Yes. (B)_

_That's good. You're children are growing up so fast. (Ever)_

_They are. (B)_

_Edward loves you too. (Ever)_

_He does. He always has. (B)_

_What would you do without him? (Ever)_

_Are you asking me that question? (B)_

_I am. (Ever)_

_Why? (B)_

_Because I'm just curious as to how you would deal, what you would do, if something were to ever happen to Edward. (Ever)_

_Like…? (B)_

_Him dying. (Ever) _

_Dying? (B)_

_Yes. Or him vanishing off the face of the earth? (Ever)_

_What are you getting to? (B)_

_Bella, you're just so dependent on Edward and his family. Baby sister, I just hate to see you loosing your grip on yourself. (Ever)_

_I'm not loosing my grip on myself. That's just stupid. (B)_

_Is it? (Ever) _

_And Edward would never end up dying. (B)_

_Whatever you say Bella. You might want to pray to God extra hard to make sure that Edward keeps living. (Ever)_

_What do you want from me Ever? (B)_

_Nothing. Absolutely nothing. (Ever)_

If I was being honest with myself Ever made me feel . . .slightly cheerful, buoyant. But at the same time exhausted and skeptic. There was something about her being in my head that comforted me, a feeling of belonging, which made her visits less and less weird. I felt the constant need to make physical contact with her. To be able to see her and touch her to know that she was real and not just a figment of my imagination.

For all I knew, she could just be a voice my head made up because I was ill.

Edward tapped me on the shoulder, bringing me out of my trance. He smiled, gesturing to the rocking chair he'd put right behind me. It was standing beside Elizabeth's crib, watching her little body pooch out when she breathed.

"Carlisle said you could breast feed if you wanted," He trailed off. I looked down at my breasts that were, not at the moment, confined in a bra. They were heavy and had been oozing out a liquid that was always seeable through my shirt, telling me I was lactating.

"Really?" I'd never thought about it, but maybe trying it would be a must. A mother's breast milk was better than the formulated stuff.

"Would you like to try it? Elizabeth is, I'm sure, about to wake up hungry." I don't know how Edward knew but a few minutes later Elizabeth cried out. Edward picked her up and instructed me to button my shirt. It was one of his, so it has buttons down the front. I did as told and Edward brushed the part of shirt on my left side to the side, my breast standing there naked. Holding Elizabeth in my arms, I situated my nipple in front of her mouth and she took it.

I thought it'd be weird, even just a little, but it wasn't. This moment was bittersweet, one of those special being a mother moments. After a little bit I began to feel like I had period cramps, which was impossible since I was a vampire. But they were there and I was starting to worry.

"I'm having cramps." I told Edward and he smiled, amused.

"It's afterpains. That's all." I nodded, still not exactly sure what was going on.

_Count you're blessings, dear baby sister-r-r-r-r_

Ever's voice said, singing the last word. I cringed and hoped he words wouldn't haunt me the rest of the day.

((((((((((((((((((

I stood outside in the pouring rain, my hair clinging to the sides of my face. A butterfly the color of neon blue, white, and black flew in front of my eyes. I held out my hand and it landed there seeming to not be bothered by the rain.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed at me.

I smiled at the butterfly, and then lifted my finger up, jerking.

It flew away, flapping to somewhere I'd never know.

"Butterfly fly away." I said. Wishing I was that butterfly. Wishing I could fly away. Far far away where I couldn't hurt anyone.

Then I heard a voice singing.

_Butterfly fly away,_

_Got your wings, now you can't stay_

_Take those dreams and make them all come true_

_Butterfly fly away,_

_You've been waiting for this day,_

_All along and know just what to do._

* * *

Heey Everyone! Sorry for the long update. Life has been a rollarcoaster and i couldn't ever seem to get it to give me a break! Urg.

As of today, i am changing the NAME of this story! Instead of He's Back, We're Married, With Twins it will now by **Forsaking All I've Fallen For**

Also, go check out my new story Breathe You Out, Breathe You In

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

See you next chappy!

-taylorcullenforever ******LOOKING FOR A BETA!!!************


	16. This Story Is Over AN

**Hey Everyone.**

I've been thinking about this story...

And have realized that it's way too dark for it to be a actual, realistic sequel to He Left, I'm Pregnant.

So i will be spending the next week thinking of a new "LOVEY-DOVEY" plot.

The new version of this story will not be dark.

Right now, i have no clue about what i'm going to do for the plot.

If you have any ideas, please review and let me know or PM me.

Sorry for such a ridiculous sequel!

-taylorcullenforever

***as of today, no more chapters will be updated for this story***


	17. Official Sequel Finally Up

Hey Everyone

So my new OFFICIAL sequel for He Left, I'm Pregnant is now up.

It's so much better.

And I promise it won't disappoint like this one did.

Go check it out!

-taylorcullenforever

I'd also like to take the time to thank EVERYONE who reviewed. You guys were so nice and great about everything. I'm so very grateful you guys. I'm in your debt!

*****I'm considering continueing this story despite that fact that it's horrible and BEYOND WEIRD! Should I keep writing?*******


	18. I Am The Voice That Calls Your Name

**READ!: There is a song in this chapter and it is sooooo very importent of you to listen to the actual song. It will enhance the chapter...i promise.**

w w w . p l a y l i s t .com/searchbeta/tracks#diva%20-%20blood%20%2B **_(get rid of the spaces)_**

**This is the URL for the song. Listen to the entire thing while you're reading. Or this chapter will pretty much be a bummer. :) **

**THANKS!**

* * *

Her voice was like heaven. Like nothing I'd ever heard before. Its notes captivated me, freezing me in my tracks. My eyes searched frantically for the singer, to be able to see her in all her grace. The voice sounded like it belonged to Ever, if I was listening closely. Her voice echoed off the trees and bushes, bouncing around in my head like a constant loop. Alice stood on the porch, staring at me with the most horrified expression. I turned my gaze upon her, smiling. Reassuring her that everything was fine.

Through her glare, she told me everything was not fine. That I should be not being calm and light about what was going on. But why was there any reason to worry? No one was crawling out of the forest around us with weapons of mass destruction to kill us. Everything was fine, Alice was just too uptight.

The glass-shattering notes fluttered strongly through the air again, this time words following. I beamed with delight, stressing to hear each word clearly.

Cano tasay noni, cano nimono

_Kimah strata taday dato, nimo stprey datoo_

_Cano tasay noni cano nimono_

_Kamay sitodo lada nibonimoe_

_Kahmen di sono soda nimo, _

_Kahmen mayto no sildo hisa day astro_

_Misa day niatoe_

_Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah _

_no tashano ni to no nimono _

_valmay sahano nada_

_Ah-Ah-Ah_

_AHHHHHHHHHHH!_

I guessed that her words were sung in Italian, making decoding the words impossible. Instead of stopping, she started singing the song over again. Instead of standing around, I pushed back my stringy, wet hair and started forward. My feet sticking to the ground as mud started to mix and clump. The rain was pouring down hard, almost making seeing anything in front of me unfeasible. The leaves on the trees snapped and hissed at me, scaring me as I continued forward. The house soon left my vision and as I turned around I found myself all alone.

The woman's airy voice beckoned to me again. I didn't care about anything else. Lightening crackled above me, thunder shaking the earth in all its wrath. My clothes were becoming itchy as they stuck to me like glue. Yet none of that stopped me. I traveled further, pushing my way through obstacles. A deer scampered by me, feet kicking off the ground.

Her notes rose higher, the sound becoming deafening loud. I gritted my teeth as I cupped my hands over my ears in protest. My God, she had a voice. I picked up the pace, panting as I strained to see. I stumbled upon a path of mud, not watching where I was going. My foot slammed on the ground, sliding upward. I collapsed to the ground, mud imbedding itself on my clothes. Blinking out the rain that had poured into my eyes, I heard her voice stop.

My eyes widened in fear that I'd lost her trail. I held my breath, waiting for her voice to pick up again. In the distance I could hear Esme calling my name, a screaming that was almost a desperate plead. Suddenly there was a movement in front of me, a fleeting brush of a bush. I gathered myself together, fighting to move. I slipped once more on the mud, landing face down. I gasped for air between the thick paste that now cluttered my face. Looking up to the sky, I rubbed the mud away till I knew my face was raw but clean.

Standing up fully, I pushed my way through the arms of an over-grown tree. Its branches strained against my endless pushing, some leaves coming down to smack my face. Let me tell you that hurt like hell. Once I'd made it through her voice picked up again. It was right in front of me. Searching blindly, I found myself standing a foot away from an eerie tree. It's leaves glowing almost, whipping around in the storm.

There in front of it all stood a girl. She wasn't wet nor was she dirty. Her brown hair was clean, cascading down her back in luscious waves. Her brown eyes were endless depths that made me speechless. Her long legs were gorgeous and her curves were flawless. But the one thing that made me want to scream in fright was her face.

A direct copy of mine. Staring right back at me.

"Hello, baby sister." She said. Her voice matching my own with such clarity it made my knees weak. I plummeted to the ground, on my knees as if worshipping.

"Ever," I gasped.

_Ever_.

_I am the voice that calls your name_

_I am searching for you, love_

_I am searching for you_

* * *

Hello again!

I know this chapter is short but really i should be in bed at this very moment as i have a HUGE TAKS test tomorrow--this test will decide whether or not i go on to ninth grade. *chews nails in nervousness*

So this is the only thing i could get out tonight and i wanted so badly to update.

The rest of this story is dedicated to Hallee87 for believing in this version of the sequel--and who persuaded me to continue this story. She knows who she is...IM me tomorrow girl!

Please **review **and wish me good luck on my test--i'm so going to need it. The test is on science--god i suck at science.

Thanks so much everyone!

-taylorcullenforever


	19. New Creation! A New Creation Of Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Bella's OOC-ness, Ever, Lizzie, Alex, and Lucy.

Enjoy.

* * *

She stood there watching me. A smile on her face. A crackle of thunder burst above our heads, stretching out in all directions. I didn't understand what was happening. I didn't understand what had led me here, to her. To my _sister_. I never even had a clue that I wasn't an only child. Her being alive was a miracle. Like God was smiling down on me, realizing it was at a time like this that I needed my sister. But on the other hand she wasn't an ordinary human.

On the other hand. She was an exact copy of me. Just with longer hair.

A pang of love shot through my veins as she took a step closer to me. The gray sky swirled, it seemed, as a bolt of lightening light up the colors. Sending them to look like bright silver. The rain swooshed to a stop, only a slight drizzle falling upon us. Only now was Ever getting wet. Her hair matted down around her face perfectly, the blue dress she was wearing that folded around her neck was only turning a shade of darker blue. She was gorgeous in every way. Inhumanly gorgeous. Like the Cullens.

My palms dug into the soft mud, hoisting me up on my feet. I wobbled slightly as I heard the voice of Alice getting closer. She could smell me, I knew it. She would find me soon enough. Ever stood in front of me now, one hand delicately reaching out to cup my face. She wiped away the beaded droplets, brown eyes dilating.

"Oh Bella." She draped her arms around my shoulder, crushing me to her in a tight hug. I burrowed my head in her shoulder, breathing in her scent. Unlike me her scent was that of sweet Pomegranate. I held onto her, as if she was the only thing holding me down to earth. I didn't want her to ever leave me. I wanted Ever to be a part of all of our lives.

"I missed you." She said, tone sweet as icing.

"I missed you too. I really did." I said in a hushed tone. Alice screamed out my name one last time before flitting out of the woods. Edward was behind her, hands coiled around the circle of her arms. She was struggling against him. They each took in the scene before them. Ever's form pressed against mine and my face glued to the side of her neck. Alice stared at us with wide horrified eyes. I didn't understand.

I didn't understand anything it seemed.

I pulled back from Ever, hand sliding down her arms till I linked my fingers through hers. She blew out a sigh, her other hand straightening out her damp dress. Her hair was already drying. I realized the rain had completely stopped. I started toward the Cullens, with Ever only a step behind me. She was studying them hard, as if sizing up an opponent. Everyone watched up skeptically. What was their problem?

When I was close enough, I saw that Rose was standing behind Emmett. Both Alex and Lizzie in her arms. They were staring at Ever and I. Their little beady eyes, searching back and forth. Were they searching for their real mother? Did they know that I was their mother? That even though Ever was a copy of me, I was the one they should go to? I struggled to compose myself.

"Hello." Ever said softly, gazing unhurriedly at everyone. I stood at her side, our hands still locked.

"Hi." Esme coughed out, almost as if she wanted Ever to be gone already. What was going on? She was my sister for Heavens sack! Couldn't they treat her like part of the family?

Ever's eyes landed on Edward tense form. Suddenly my heart lurched upward with such exertion, I swore it was going to bring on a heart attack. He stared at her, and then stared at me. As if deciding which one to choose. I didn't like it. He squinted at us, his orbs falling down to our connected hands. His jaw locked before his eyes fell upon Ever's form again. He let his eyes wonder down her body, almost like he did the day he met me. I felt the hands of jealousy coil around my throat, deadly. Threatening to overwhelm me. I gritted my teeth together, causing everyone but Edward and Ever to look over at me.

"Everyone," I started, raising my voice to gain Edward's attention. He squinted at me, almost as if he didn't recognize me anymore, but knew he should. I wanted to scream out. "This is my sister Ever." She bowed her form, smiling gracefully at everyone. She might look like me but her face held so much more beauty than mine ever could.

It felt like soon…. I was going to have to fight her.

I tried my best not to dwell on the thought.

"Well, she certainly looks like you." Emmett mumbled, tilting his head to the side. I took in a breath of cold air. Everything was starting to slip from my grasp.

"Yes. I do. We're identical twins." This was news to me. I craned my next to look over at her. She gazed back, before kissing me cheek quickly.

"Uhh." I trailed off, unsure as to if we were all just going to keep standing here. In the middle of the forest.

"Bella, we need to talk." Alice said, staring me in the eye. She had a grim look on her face. I nodded my head, not sure how to find my voice anymore.

"Let's go inside, everyone." Edward said, already starting for home. I smiled and skipped over to Rose to see my children. As soon as I had stepped a foot away from her, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and unfortunately Alice stepped in front of her, pushing the three of them--Rose, Alex, and Lizzie--behind their wall of flesh. Fierce unshed tears built in my eyes, betraying me. I choked on a gulp of air before turning away from everyone, including Edward. Why in the world was I not allowed to see my own children? I wasn't any danger, nor would I ever harm them? What was going on!? My feet carried me away from everyone, but closer to my safe harbor. My home.

* * *

**READ: Has anyone ever seen Blood+ (blood plus) The Anime TV series? If so LET ME KNOW!!!! ASAP**

So this chapter is super short. I know. But i am writing another chapter as soon as i get this uploaded. The chapter will have a one on one conversation between Bella/Ever.

Review and let me know what you think. If you don't like the darkness of this version then don't read it. :)

-taylorcullenforever


	20. Anything For You

I entered the house, standing in the living room as everyone went back to doing what they had been before I'd taken my little journey. Rose glanced guiltily before flitting away with Alex and Lizzie in her arms. Tears threatened to spill but I lifted my head up, knowing they could not keep my children from me for long.

Ever was walking side-by-side with Edward, eyes often looking over at his form. She was not going to take Edward from me. It was like—she was readying herself to take on my position. Would she take over my role as mother and wife? Could she do that? I could not loose Edward again. After the misshape with Mary before the wedding, I knew I had to do whatever it took to keep him mine.

All I knew right now, as of this moment, was that Ever looked just like me. Making us difficult to tell between. That wasn't exactly great but nothing wrong had happened just yet. I couldn't assume Ever would become me somehow or that Edward would leave me for her. Or that my children would perceive Ever as their mother and not me. I couldn't let those kinds of thoughts eat away at me. I had to be strong; I had to be strong enough to fight if it came down to it.

Fighting to keep away from the brink of hysteria, I walked up the stairs. Edward and Ever were staring at each other, in front of our bedroom. Nervous butterflies battled against my stomach, telling me to break them up before something started. I cleared my throat, sprinting to Edward's side. Ever glanced at me, smiling angelically.

"You did good." She says, nodding her head. I run my fingers through my tangled hair, brows furrowing. Edward gazes at me before hastily shoving her arms around my waist, yanking me close.

"Good?" I ask, when she doesn't give me a clue as to what she's talking about. As I stare hard at her I wonder if she could really be my sister. Wouldn't my parents have told me about another being that was my twin? I'm sure they would have told me. Why would they hide something like this? I'm slightly skeptic at why she was never in my life, never there while I grew up with Charlie and Renee. Where was she the whole time? Living in Italy with a cousin? Living in Puget Sound because she was given up to adoption?

Did my parents give her up? If so why did they keep me and not her? I bite down on my tongue till my brain stops spinning. Edward's fingers are tracing patterns over the skin under my navel, his arm still possessively around me. I burrow deeper into his side, in need of reassurance. Reassurance that he won't be leaving me anytime soon.

"You did good picking out the perfect guy to marry." I open my mouth to say something but she chuckles, stunning both Edward and me. She holds a small hand delicately over my mouth, shoulders shaking as she smiles up at both of us. Why does she do that? Look at us like she knows something we don't. Like she knows we don't stand a chance against something.

It dawns on me that I no longer here her in my head. I stand next to Edward, eyes closed, while I rack my brain for any sound of her. All I hear are my hollering thoughts and the sound of Edward's breathing coming from beside me. I mentally slap myself when I realize she no longer needs to talk to me in my head, she's directly in front of me.

"Silly Bella." Ever says sweetly, sighing. She glances at Edward, sticking out her lower lip. "Is there any way I could use the shower?"

Edward looks stunned for a moment. He doesn't move nor does he take his eyes off her. I elbow him in the ribs and even that doesn't pull him out of his trance. Panic rises in my throat, sending me into a fit. I stand in front of him, waving a hand in front of him before slapping him straight across the face. Ever's face turns serious, all traces of playfulness gone. Edward's face screws up before he mumbles, "Yeah, of course." At Ever before walking into our bedroom and closing the door.

"The bathroom is down the hall to your right. Fresh towels are already in there along with soap and shampoo. A washcloth is on the counter. Use whatever you need." Ever skips off down the hall, leaving me upset.

I silently scream my lungs out—haha—before opening the door to my room to find Edward sitting on our bed. Head in his hands. I sit next to him, pushing his head out of his hands so that he will look at me.

"What the hell was that about?"

"I don't know." That's not a good enough answer for me.

"Edward, what was with you in the meadow? Hmm." He stares deeply at me for a second, before throwing himself into my arms. I never thought I'd ever end up comforting my husband. He was always so sure of himself, so serious. So thoughtful. Yet, now as he clung to me he was distraught, lost, and vulnerable. And he was depending on me to protect him, comfort him.

"It was like, I wasn't thinking on my own. Like someone was thinking for me. And you two looked so much the same; _I didn't even know you were Bella until I saw your wedding ring on your finger_. I—I—I freaked."

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I really am." I say, the want for my sister to stay with me disappearing as I realize she's doing none of us any good.

_Can you come here? Please?_

Ever's voice swirls through my mind, scaring me so that I almost flew off the bed with Edward in my lap. I breathe in lightly, wondering whether I should go or stay. Stay or go. Edward kisses my stomach quickly, before sitting upright.

"I'm fine. Sorry."

"No, no, it's okay. I'm the one that's sorry. Let her take a shower." I bend down to his ear, voice no more than a whisper. "Then we'll have her leave."

"But," Edward stares up at me, forehead creasing. I hold up my hand, already out of the door.

Ever's in the tub when I walk in there, since the doors unlocked. Her dress is on the floor, stretched out. She waves at me, beckoning me over with her finger. I smile before kneeling down beside the cool metal of the tub.

"No, silly! Get it." I laugh out, before shaking my head. I'm not getting in there when she's naked. That's a little weird, there!

"There is no way I'm getting in there with you naked!" I retort, dipping my hand in the water before splashing her. She shrieks lightly, splashing me back so that my sort of dry shirt becomes dripping wet again.

"Oh come on, Bella. It's not going to kill you."

"Why do you want me to sit in the tub with you?"

"I think we should talk."

"About what?" I ask grabbing the bottle of soap from the corner before soaping up the washrag she's got draped across her leg. I lather the washrag, pressing it down on her legs as I begin to wash her.

"You and me."

"Okay, shoot."

"Get in first."

"I'm here aren't I? There's no need for me to be in the tub."

"Please?"

"Oh fine." I mutter, dropping the washrag as I discard my clothes. I cover myself up the best I can before slipping into the warm blanket of water. Most of the mud was on my clothes so the water stays pretty clear.

"Now are you happy?" I ask. I continue washing up her leg.

"Yes, very. Now did Mom or Dad ever tell you about me." I think for a second, going back in time to try to remember if Renee or Charlie ever did give me hints.

"No, I'm pretty sure they didn't."

"I was given up for adoption." She says, fingers swirling in the water.

"Why?"

"When Mom and Dad found out they were having twins it was in the delivery room, when both of us were already on the way. Somehow during all those ultrasounds, they never saw me."

"Go on." I say, when I catch her staring down at her stomach.

"Mom didn't want a second child, said she wasn't ready. That she didn't think she could raise two with as little money she made. So they gave me up for adoption."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's fine. I think it was for the best. So I've been living in Florida since I was adopted which was when I was only a few months old."

"Why didn't Renee or Charlie tell me?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe they thought it would be better if you didn't know you had a sister. If you had known surely you would have come to find me, right?" She has a point there. If I had found out earlier, before I'd met Edward and the Cullens, I would have gone to search for her. She was my sister. Therefore one part of me.

"How come you never came for _me_?"

"Because when I came to visit a bit back, you were happy. You were happy enough without me. You being happy was enough to make me happy."

I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around myself as suds covered our bodies from the soap.

"Should I know something about you?"

Ever's eyes seems to glow at that moment, turning a dark brown to an almost crystal blue. My breath caught in the back of my throat as I watched her.

"That I'm not human."

* * *

I'm Back from Florida and so happy! I was starting to freak out, being away from my computer and fanfiction for so long. Ugh.

I hope this chapter was a bit longer than the last one. Not exactly sure.

REVIEW = LOVE

Leave me some lovin'.

P.S Anyone excited about the upcoming move "My Sister's Keeper" Thats coming out the 26th of this month? I'm reading the book, it's super good. :D

-taylorcullenforever


	21. The End

Hi, Everyone.

I Am Done Writing Fanfiction Stories Or Beta(ing). For Good.

I Found What I Was Looking For.

**I'm In Love.**

So I'm Giving Up Fanfiction.

It Was Great While It Lasted.

Bye

:)

-Taylor


End file.
